A Husband's Temptation
by bigsugar0021
Summary: Ten years of separation proved to be difficult for both Kogoro and Eri. When another woman comes into picture, will Kogoro succumb to temptation?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I'm back. Thank you for taking time into looking at this story. Some of the scenes that are in this story are taken from Detective Conan episodes that I do not own. The inspiration for this story is a local movie No Other Woman. Story is not edited so please forgive me for any mistakes. I hope you all have a wonderful day.**_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 _"Uh... Can you come back to me soon? I can't take it anymore. You know, today is our anniversary. I thought it would be perfect and..."_ Kogoro's deep voice filled her ears. Eri never got tired of playing his confession over and over again. It reminds her that her husband still wants her back.

 _"Uh... Can you come back to me soon?"_ Eri paused her player this time and answered in her mind. _"Not yet Kogoro. I won't forgive you this easy. I need to know that you have changed."_

The lawyer straightened on her office chair. Her thoughts lingering to her husband whom she had been separated from for more than ten years now. Such a long time to be honest. How many people asked her to go back to him as it was a silly fight that pushed her to leave? That idiot didn't appreciate the food she cooked for him as an appreciation when he saved her from that hostage-taker.

Now that she's thinking about it though, it seems that it really was a petty reason to leave her husband. But she is standing on her ground. If he wants her back, then he should go and change. But it has been ten years now. On Eri's view, her husband even got worse. There's drinking and gambling but worse, he is also drooling on young women that cross his path.

At times, she would tell herself to just divorce him. But always, something inside her would prevent her from doing so. Doesn't she feel scared at the thought of Kogoro initiating the divorce? But that's what this recording is for. It reminds her that her husband wants her back. Perhaps in the end, they would still be together.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey mom." Ran greeted her lawyer mother. "Did you win another case?"

"Oh Ran. No I didn't win, my client did and I was just there to help out. Did I make you wait?"

"Not that much but in return Conan said that you have to treat us to a feast." Ran excitedly said. It is very rare that she gets to spend time with her mother.

The lawyer's face then turned sad. She wants to spend time with her daughter but she has some business to take care of. "Sorry, Ran but something came up just now." Eri then turned to her assistant, Midori. "Midori-san, can you please take Ran and Conan anywhere they want to eat."

Her assistant nodded in agreement. Just then someone called Eri's attention.

"Ah Kisaki-san."

Eri turned her gaze to the woman who called her. "Huh? Kujou-san."

"I heard that you took up to be Usami Shinji's attorney." Prosecutor Kujou stated.

"Yes, I was actually thinking of greeting you."

The two women looked at each other with respect. Ran on the other hand got curious and whispered on Midori's ear. "Midori-san, who is she?"

Midori whispered back. "She's an ace at the Tokyo District Court who has been called 'Madonna of the Courtroom' Kujou Reiko. She is in charge of the case that the boss is going up against."

Ran looked at the woman. She is definitely beautiful. Her hair was styled in a modern way and her entire demeanor just shows confidence.

" _So that's the famous 'Madonna of the Courtroom'."_ Conan thought.

Conan's thoughts got cut off when the prosecutor spoke. "It's going to be fun, going up against you." This prosecutor has a lot of confidence in her.

"I hope you'll go easy on me." Eri humbly replied.

"Same here. Please go easy on me."

"Let's both work hard." Eri replied.

"Very well. Please excuse us. We will both have to leave now."

Reiko left with her assistant. While walking, her assistant spoke. "It seems like Kisaki has kept her winning streak."

"Yeah." Then the prosecutor had a knowing smile on her lips. "Well, that's going to end soon. I'll show her what it means to be truly defeated."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That, that bastard. How come he went and testified for the prosecution? She is his wife for crying out loud! Eri is just seething though her exterior remains calm on the outside, inside, she wants to strangle her husband to death.

Before they had the hearing for Usami Shinji, Eri, Ran and Conan found out that Kogoro saw the suspect at 9:25PM that night establishing an alibi. Eri really thought that Kogoro would seat on the stand for her only to be surprised that Prosecutor Kujou got to him first. That infuriated the bejesus out of the lawyer.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reiko smirked to herself inside her office. She got to have Kogoro to the stand and it didn't take any more than a couple of beers and seducing him out. That night at the bar, Reiko made Kogoro drink and got him to agree to take the stand. Truth be told, Reiko found a strong attraction to the detective and decided to seduce him just for fun. He didn't succumb though which surprised her as he flirted with her first.

Strange man she thought. After all, she is a beautiful woman but he politely declined her invitation to bed after flirting with her. That just made her more interested with him. Perhaps, it wouldn't be all too bad to seduce him on her bed once this case is done. Just as a thanks. Reiko smiled to herself, anyway, it's been too long since she had gotten laid and Kogoro isn't a bad choice.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro scanned Usami Shinji's apartment. Thanks to Takagi, he was able to go and conduct his investigation. He wasn't really happy going to the stand against Eri but she never asked. Ran and Conan did. Eri didn't. That just goes to show that she is not interested in asking for his help. So he agreed with Reiko. That prosecutor was a beauty. And yes they did flirt a lot.

But maybe the flirting got a little overboard. Reiko, asked him over to her apartment for 'a little fun' as she said. He instantly felt sober upon hearing the invitation. No way is he going to sleep with the prosecutor. Scratch that. No way is he going to sleep with another woman. He has a wife albeit they hadn't been together for ten years.

However, that doesn't mean that he wasn't tempted. Reiko is beautiful. Her confidence was an attraction he cannot deny. It was driving him crazy that night granted that he has his needs that was last fulfilled ten years ago. He is a man after all. Reiko was offering herself on a silver platter. Other men would have taken the opportunity to bed that famous prosecutor. Kogoro could just imagine how her cold exterior would melt under him.

What the fuck is he thinking? He is married. Just because a beautiful woman named Reiko seduced him, it doesn't mean that he would go and betray Eri. He knows for a fact that he is still in love with his wife. And Kogoro would not just go and betray his wife for something as trivial as lust.

"Occhan…" He heard the brat call. "Look at this match." Conan then handed him the box.

Kogoro shook of Reiko's thoughts in his mind and concentrated on helping Eri turn this case upside down.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally, the day of the trial arrived. As Kogoro sat on the stand, Conan tranquilized him to reveal the real culprit and used Kogoro's voice for the deduction.

"The key for solving this case lies within how the defendant Usami and his ex-wife Masako-san truly feel for each other. It is true that the couple separated because of the death of their child. That man Hirasawa was at fault for all of this and then that evening the defendant Usami met up with Hirasawa when he got in a quarrel with him. After the fight, the time he was chased out of the bar was 8:30. From there the defendant brought Hirasawa-san to his wife's bar, Mimasu. Apparently, the defendant met with the man he hated for so long and didn't know what to do so he ended up taking him to his wife's place. That's what happened at 8:45. Seeing her child's killer, she rekindled her forgotten rage. From there, she the defendant home first then brought Hirasawa-san to a nearby construction site and murdered him."

Conan, using the voice of Kogoro went to explain how the culprit used Kogoro to create an alibi by altering the time on his phone and calling him. Conan also revealed that the defendant saw the murder and took the blame for the crime. The culprit then admitted to the crime.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro felt dizzy after the hearing. He cannot recall anything but everyone was telling him that he solved the case. He was leaning on the window when Prosecutor approached them.

"I have never seen a witness unveil the real culprit before." The prosecutor said more to the lawyer than to Kogoro who's still holding his head.

"It's the same for me." Eri replied.

The prosecutor then turned to Kogoro. "Mouri-san, you did well today. Thank you for revealing the real culprit."

Feeling his dizziness gone, Kogoro returned to his usual self. "Nyahahaha… It was nothing Prosecutor."

Eri was just looking at the two. Ran, Conan and Midori are not paying attention as they were doing a discussion of what took place on their own. Then Reiko spoke. "Say Mouri-san, I would like to invite you for a coffee tomorrow as a thanks for helping out."

Again, Eri caught it. The smile of Reiko towards Kogoro and her husband's face blushing profusely. What in hell's name is going on here. He looked nervous and he doesn't look like that unless he is hiding something.

Kogoro doesn't like where this conversation is going especially in front of Eri. "Ahm… No thanks needed Prosecutor. And besides, I have work to do tomorrow."

"Surely you cannot say no to me, Mouri-san." Reiko said with that knowing smile on her face. When she said that Eri will taste her first defeat, she wasn't talking about the case. "After all, I just want to have coffee with you _and discuss what happened that night._ "

Eri would just like to snap and ask Kogoro as to that last thing that Reiko said. What surprised her was when Kogoro answered. "Uhmmm… Alright Kujou-san we can have coffee on Friday."

"Thank you, Mouri-san. We shall leave then." Reiko and her assistant left.

Conan, Ran and Midori are still engaged on a conversation so they didn't notice the tension. Eri wants to ask her husband so she did. "Anata, what happened that night?"

"Ahm… nothing." Kogoro replied not looking at his wife.

"Are you sure?" She asked not buying it one bit.

"O-of course. Just had a discussion about this incident."

Eri still did not believe him but chose to let it go. "Say anata, I would like to thank you for today. The thing is, umh, after this if you have time we can go to a restaurant…" Before Eri could finish though, Kogoro is already in front of a young woman inviting her to eat. That dirty old man!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Friday afternoon, Kogoro met Reiko at the café. "Thank you for accepting my invitation, Mouri-san."

The detective flashed Reiko a grin. "It was nothing, Kujou-san. You really shouldn't have." Kogoro pointed.

Reiko just smiled at the detective. She has her plans. "Of course I should thank you for bringing light into this case. After all, as a prosecutor, I only want the truth." Eri took a sip on her coffee. Time to get to the plan. "I hope you don't mind me asking this but I heard that you and Kisaki-san are actually married?"

Kogoro blushed deeply. "Ahh… Yes… but we are living separately." He admitted as he drunk his coffee.

"Really? I guess I am surprised. Any reason for your separation?" Reiko asked.

Kogoro didn't answer right away- well, he just doesn't want to discuss it. "Well, I think the two of us are not really compatible." He said. "How about you Kujou-san? Someone as beautiful as you should be dating." He winked at her as he tried to steer the conversation away from his marriage with Eri.

The prosecutor blushed. "Well nothing really. Perhaps I am too busy with working."

"Can't say anything about that. You seem like you're focused on your work."

The two continued their discussion. They talked about their favorite stuff. An hour later, they decided to head out to a bar and grab something to drink. Kogoro was actually having fun talking with Reiko. Once she dropped her tough prosecutor façade, she was actually fun to be with.

It was past nine in the evening when the two decided to head home. Kogoro was drunk but he still remembered that Reiko was more inebriated than her.

"Oh Kogoro, I had so much fun." Reiko said. A wide smile on her face. Indeed she is intoxicated but she can still think clearly. It was true that Kogoro sure is a fun guy. Perhaps Eri just had a stick up in her ass that's why she failed to see that Kogoro is a fun guy to be with.

"Same here, Kujou-san." Kogoro said as he wrapped his arms around the prosecutor's waist to guide her. "Let me take you home."

"Oh no need, Kogoro." She declined though she really wants to go and be with him tonight. Just for the effect. "I will be fine."

"Kujou-san, you had a drink and it's late. Let me hail a cab and bring you home."

Kogoro hailed a cab and asked Reiko where she lives. Thirty minutes later, the two reached her place. He helped her out of the cab. "Say, Mouri-san, could I offer you coffee?"

"Oh no, thanks I am good."

"Please?" Reiko insisted.

He succumbed to her request. After all, it was only coffee and he could definitely use one. As Reiko made their coffee, Kogoro scanned her apartment. It was neat but she has a mini-bar. His thoughts then led him to the Prosecutor. Once she dropped her tough façade, she is a very likeable woman. Sure she isn't like those young women that he drools on but she is beautiful. Intelligent too. But she definitely is fun to be with. She made him laugh. Kogoro cannot hide the fact that he is attracted to her but he immediately removed those thoughts in his head. He has a wife though they haven't been together for a long time. Damn it's been ten long years.

Just then, Reiko arrived. They chat over coffee about everything and nothing. Before he knew it, it's already past eleven.

"Kujou-san, it's really nice of you to invite me over." Kogoro stood preparing to leave.

"Well, I had so much fun. I hope that we could have a repeat of this." Reiko then said. Her eyes directly looking at Kogoro's.

"Sure thing. Well, time flies. I should leave now. Again, my thanks for inviting me over." Kogoro headed to the door to leave, Reiko following her. The detective opened the door. "Kujou-san, be sure to lock your door okay."

Reiko was touched with his simple concern. Before Kogoro went out, she grabbed his arm then held his face with both of her hands and placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **AN: There's chapter one for you. Please leave comments for my story. Thank you and I hope you continue to read the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kogoro lied on his bed. Ran and Conan were both asleep when he arrived. Now, his thoughts were plagued by the Prosecutor. The kiss was subtle at first but then, he felt her tongue trying to open his lips. When he did grant her entrance, he wrapped his arms around her to deepen the kiss. He responded with equal fervor. But then Eri's face flashed in his mind. Instantly, he broke the kiss and left without a word.

Eri… He misses her so much. There are times when he would think he will go crazy. At times, he would just want to drop on his knees and beg for her to go home. But he decided against it. After all, she became successful after she left. Perhaps, he was hindering her from what she should be getting. Nonetheless, he cannot take it anymore. He loves her so much.

But they had been separated for ten years now. And he is a man. Would it be wrong if he gets a go with Reiko? He has his needs and she is offering it to him. Why refuse?

No. He knows he is stronger than this. Yes Reiko might be a temptress- a beautiful one at that. But Eri is far more beautiful, intelligent and she is his wife. He would never betray her.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dad, where have you been last night?" Ran scolded her father who just woke up. "We waited for you until midnight but you did not arrive."

"Ow cut the screeching will you? I promise you sound like your mother sometimes." Kogoro is still sleepy and scratched his head.

"If you got something to say about her why don't you say it to her face?" Ran quipped then moved only for him to see his wife silently drinking coffee on her robe.

"Nyahhh… W-what are you doing here?" Kogoro asked comically.

"Ran called me late last night saying that you are still not home. So I came here and waited with Ran but when you didn't arrive, I slept here." The lawyer did not remove her gaze from her husband. Her voice was cold but the venom in her eyes was evident. "So anata, where were you last night?"

Guilt flashed over Kogoro's face. Instead of answering, he headed to get coffee for himself. "I think Occhan was with Prosecutor Kujou." Conan said to break the silence. "Right, Ojisan?" The little detective hid his smile as he saw the cup almost fell from his hands.

"Y-you… brat!" He said. "How did you know?" Kogoro pinched Conan's ears.

"Dad, don't do that to Conan." Ran picked Conan up and entered her room. She just did it because she noticed how Eri's face looked like she is going to stage World War III.

Kogoro then wanted to be anywhere but here. He went inside his room only to notice that Eri followed him. She closed the door. "What were you doing with Prosecutor Kujou?" Eri asked. She is seething as she remembered their looks that day after the trial.

"She asked me to have coffee. You were there." Kogoro stated upset. "Now go."

Before Eri could answer, the two heard Ran call out from the outside. "Mom, Dad… Conan and I are going to Sonoko's. Be back later."

Not one of them understood. The two are glaring daggers to each other. Finally, Eri spoke. "Coffee, eh. Well that's funny. How long was that café open? Tell me the truth, Anata." Her tone was cold but her eyes are on fire.

"None of your business, Eri." His voice equally cold. "That's why we are separated for a reason." He turned his back on her as he removed his shirt to change.

Eri looked at Kogoro's muscular body. He's definitely leaner now compared to the time when she left. "That doesn't change the fact that you are still married to me. If you want to fool around, why not file for divorce?" She was calm on the outside but inside she felt like a thousand emotion are stirring inside her.

The detective faced her again this time a lot closer. His eyes burning with hate? Or was it something else? "Why don't you file for it?"

Not a word escaped from Eri's lips. Why doesn't she? Then she noticed Kogoro so close to her. His chest on hers. "I-I don't want to bother about it." She said. Why is her heart beating wildly inside her chest?

He's so close to her. His face inched closer to hers. Eri closed her eyes as if waiting for his lips to cover hers. But it never came. "I don't want it as well." Kogoro turned his back on her still shirtless but not before she caught his smirk.

What was she doing? That asshole. "Damn you, Kogoro!" She screeched. "Why did I ever marry you, you prick?"

The pain flashed through his eyes. Good thing his back is on Eri. "You said yes when I proposed to you."

Eri remained silent but caught the pain hidden in his words. She wanted to leave but it seems like her feet are rooted on the ground. Finally she spoke. "You never answered me, Kogoro. What were you doing with Prosecutor Kujou?" Her voice was low.

He turned to face her again. His eyes focused on hers. "I already said it. None of your-"

Before Kogoro could finish, Eri slapped him hard. The lawyer seemed to be surprised with her actions but she felt good. She was about to slap him again when the detective caught her hand. Eri tried to use her other hand but he also caught it. He then pushed Eri to back her up the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

She just looked angry and tried to free her hands. On her struggle, her robe opened revealing her flimsy nightgown. The detective caught a look on her body. He has been trying to keep his urges but he can't anymore. He then kissed Eri as if punishing her.

The kiss was bruising her lips but Eri responded. Her body felt hot. Then the lawyer felt Kogoro loosen his grip. She took her arms and wrapped it around his neck to deepen the kiss. Then she felt Kogoro's crushing kiss turn into a gentle one. He is still pressing her on the wall. The lawyer can feel his erection pressed on her stomach. Instantly, she felt warmer. She felt her panties wet with want and need that only Kogoro can fulfill.

Finally, Kogoro picked Eri up without breaking the kiss and settled her on the bed. He needs her. But he has to know that she wants this too. Breaking the kiss, Kogoro spoke. "Eri… If we do this, there's no turning back."

The lawyer snapped from her Kogoro induced haze. "I-I… This is fucking wrong, Kogoro. You took advantage of me! Damn you. I don't want this!" Eri screamed as she pushed Kogoro off her and ran outside his room before he could even say a word.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reiko was glad that Kogoro accepted her invitation to dine. Last night, she almost got him. Perhaps, tonight will be her night. The detective seemed distraught though.

"Are you alright, Mouri-san?" Reiko asked as they eat. "You don't seem to be yourself tonight."

Kogoro scratched his head and showed his goofy smile. "Nah… I am ok."

"You know you can tell me your problems, right. After last night, I think we can call each other friends."

The detective blushed remembering their kiss. "Don't worry yourself about me. I am just so lucky to have a beautiful woman like you share dinner with me." Flirting with her doesn't seem to be a bad idea right now though he was actually joking.

"You flatter me, Mouri-san." The prosecutor knows that he is joking but why not take a ride on it. "You don't look bad yourself."

"I know… Nyahahahaha…"

Reiko laughed as well. "You are a funny man, Mouri-san. After this, do you want to see the last full show? I wanted to watch this movie but I don't have anyone to go with me."

Noticing the sad look on her face, Kogoro asked. "Is it a girly movie?" His face looked disgusted at the thought of watching a girly movie.

"No, Mouri-san. It is not a chick flick. It's Drive Angry. Nick Cage. I guess you will be safe." Humor glinted on her eyes.

"Alright. Haven't seen any movies in a while."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The two headed out the movie house. It wasn't as good as they thought it would be but it wasn't that bad either.

"It's late, Kujou-san. Let me take you home."

She loves it. Kogoro always makes her feel protected. Now she is thinking why did Eri let him go? "Alright Mouri-san. Thank you for doing that even if you don't have to."

"I want to make sure that you get home safe." Then he moved his head as if trying to look for someone. "There might be monsters lurking around." His face looked scared.

Reiko turned serious. "You prick! You're scaring me!" She then blurted realizing that Kogoro was joking around.

"Nyahahahaha… You should have seen your face."

Reiko hit him then laughed along. "Come on now you monster."

When they reached their home, Reiko invited Kogoro over but the detective politely declined. "Some other time, Kujou-san. Ran will be worried."

She understood. But when he turned to leave, Reiko called her. "One moment, Kogoro." The prosecutor wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on his lips. "Take care, Mr Detective." She said before he could react.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Darkness filled her room but Eri cannot fall asleep. Another sleepless night. Since what happened or what almost happened between her and Kogoro a week ago, she had been having trouble sleeping. Always her mind would drift back to that time. To be honest, she wanted it. If not then why didn't she push him off until he asked? Why did she push him off? And worse, she hurt him with her words. She sounded like he was going to rape her when it was far from it. But still, he started it. He kissed her. He molded his body to hers. What's so wrong about it anyway? He is her husband. Married couples do that. Even those who aren't married do it. It had been a long time since she was stimulated like that and it was only a kiss.

Sometimes, she would just like to grab all of her things in her apartment and move back with him. Just move back no explanation whatsoever. She had been an absentee wife and mother for ten years now. Isn't that long enough. And she left just because he didn't like the food she cooked.

Her thoughts wondered back to the reason of their recent feud. Prosecutor Kujou Reiko. Of all the women in the world she really has to be jealous with her. Jealous? Her? With Prosecutor Kujou? Hell, there's no sense denying it anyway. It is not as if she would admit it to anyone but herself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Kisaki-sensei, I have Ran and Conan here." Midori informed her boss.

Eri was surprised. Ran didn't inform her of their visit. Anyway, she wasn't expecting anyone granting that it is past 5PM. "Send them in please."

"Hi Mom." Ran greeted as she and Conan sat on the couch. "Sorry if we came here unannounced but we're bored at the house."

"It is alright." Funny. Usually if Ran is bored, she would drag her father somewhere. Ran has her father wrapped around her finger. She wanted to ask her daughter as to where is Kogoro but decided against it as her daughter might think that she is concerned with that jerk.

"Can we have dinner after your work? It is Friday anyway and I don't feel like cooking. Dad's not home anyway." She said.

Inside Eri is concerned about her husband but decided to casually asked Ran about it. "Is that so? Where is he?"

"Don't know. He said he is going out with a friend. For the past two weeks he's been going out with his friend and returns after midnight."

Reiko. Eri didn't know why she thought of the prosecutor but her mind immediately brought her name as the culprit. Conan looked at Eri and based on her looks, she is thinking the same thing that he figured out. _"Nice Obachan. Ojisan is always with that Prosecutor. Perhaps you should go and make it stop before it goes further. Though I seriously doubt if Ojisan will betray you."_ Conan thought. Of course, he cannot just tell Eri that.

"Well, perhaps that father of yours is drinking himself out again. That wouldn't be a surprise." Eri said but honestly, she prefers to see a drunken Kogoro than a sober one but wrapped in the arms of another woman.

"Oh well. I asked him but he always refuses to tell me."

" _Because that asshole is having some good time with that bitch."_ Eri thought. "Just let me finish my work and we can go grab something to eat.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro was enjoying his conversation with Reiko. "Kogoro, why do you seem to fall asleep whenever you solve cases?"

The detective seemed to think about it. "I don't really know. Perhaps my body cannot handle the truth. Hahahaha."

Reiko laughed with him but it stopped when they heard someone speak. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Ran? I should be asking you the same." Kogoro was really surprised to see his daughter, his wife and the freeloader.

"Good evening Kisaki-san, Ran and Conan." Reiko said. "Join us."

Anytime now, she will go and burst. Eri tried to maintain her composure though and forced a smile. "I see that you two are about to finish. We will just take another seat."

"But Mom…"

"Follow your mother, Ran." Said Kogoro. His voice cold. "Reiko and I are discussing something important and we will be leaving in a few."

The trio then left Kogoro and Reiko. Eri let Ran order as her mind drifts to her husband. So he is indeed going out with that bitch. And they seemed to be very close laughing like that. He even calls her by her name. She doesn't care. Perhaps if she repeats that, she will believe it.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro knocked at Eri's apartment. It had been two weeks since they made out. To be honest, it is still painful that she made him feel like he was going to rape her. He doesn't know what she wants. Just as Reiko and he went out of the restaurant earlier, he received a text message asking him to drop by her apartment by 9PM. He brought Reiko home. Her goodbye kiss seemed to be normal now. At times, he tells his heart to forget Eri and move on. Reiko makes him feel special. Always ready to listen to him. He had told her everything about him and Eri. She laughs with him and cried over his misery.

But the heart cannot be taught. It would choose who it wants to love. And his chose Eri.

Finally she opened. "Come in, Anata. Have a seat."

The detective followed. As soon as he sat, he asked. "Anything you want to discuss, Eri?"

"Stop seeing, Reiko." She demanded. "Stop it now."

Kogoro looked confused. "What?"

"You heard me, Anata."

"Eri, it's late. If that's all you're going to say, my answer is no. Now I am going to leave now." Kogoro stood but Eri pulled him down so he sat on the couch again.

"Is she your mistress?"

"W-what?!" He looked surprised. "She is not my mistress. Reiko isn't a mistress of anyone. She is a decent woman!" Kogoro said. Reiko is a good woman and he cannot take it that Eri is calling her like that.

"Really?" Eri said as if she is trying to start a fight. "Why are you always together?"

"What's it to you?"

"I am your wife."

"And I am your husband but I don't ask where you've been and what you do because I respect your privacy."

"Like you respected me two weeks ago?"

Kogoro remained silent. Pain written all over his face. Eri regretted saying those. Wasn't she also a participant? But no she has to blame Kogoro only. "Eri… about that, I am sorry. I got carried away. But I swear on my life, I respect you a lot." Sadness all over his face and his tone. "Don't worry, I will never ever do that again. From now on, I will stay clear of your way. I have to go now."

Kogoro stood to leave. This time, Eri didn't stop him. And she felt his pain. Damn, why does she have to bring it up? And what did he mean with that stay clear of her way. Why does she feel like she made a mistake letting him leave?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Updated. Thanks for those who left their reviews, and added my story to their favorites. You inspired me to write this chapter earlier than I plan to.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Since the talk that they had in her apartment a month ago, Eri has yet to see Kogoro again. That shouldn't be surprising as the two rarely see each other for the past ten years except when Ran fools them into it and maybe some coincidence. What bothers her is the fact that she is more concerned now than before. If she is going to be honest to herself, she is concerned about her husband's relationship with the Prosecutor.

Speaking of the devil, she is up against her again. Her client was accused of murder instead of manslaughter. It is just that her client, Inoue Takeshi admitted in hitting the victim but claims that he did not take the money. That's weird as there were two eyewitnesses that saw the murder happening. And afterwards there were no other person who could have taken the money.

The lawyer's thoughts were cut-off when Midori informed her that Ran and Conan are there. She asked her assistant to go and send the two in.

"Hi Mom." Ran greeted. "What are you up to?" The two sat on the couch in Eri's office.

"Oh not much. Just another case." She said. "Guess I am surprised to see the two of you here." Eri then added.

"We just wanted to visit you, right Conan-kun?" She answered quickly.

"Right. Ojisan has no case to handle this week." Conan then said with a smile on his face. "Say, Obachan, what case are you handling now?" The little detective inquired.

"Oh this? Well my client was charged of robbery and murder. Although he claims that he didn't take the money."

Ran seemed to be thinking about it. "That case sounds familiar."

Then it hit Conan. "Oh Ran-neechan, that's the case that Ojisan was discussing with Prosecutor Kujou when she visited us."

"Oh yes," Ran exclaimed. "Good memory, Conan-kun." She added smiling at the little detective.

Eri did not bother about the case. Calmly, she spoke. "So why was Prosecutor Kujou there?"

"Well father is good friends with the prosecutor. She visits us from time to time." Ran said not noticing her mother's killer eyes.

"Yes." Conan added. He knows that Prosecutor Kujou is showing some affection for Kogoro and that the man is on the verge of giving in. There was this time when the prosecutor was about to leave and he saw the prosecutor kiss Kogoro. Based on what he saw, Kogoro did not return the kiss but it seemed like the prosecutor was doing it on a regular basis. Now what he has to do is to drop hints to Eri. If not, their marriage will be over and Ran would be broken. "I think they really are close friends because Ojisan even brought us one time to pick Prosecutor Kujou from work and have dinner together. The guards there also know him so he must be visiting her a lot." His innocent voice made it sound that nothing is wrong but the detective hopes that Eri would get his hints.

Eri typed something on her computer appearing not to be bothered by the information that Conan innocently said. But anger is consuming her inside. How dare that man bring his woman to THEIR home? Is he even trying to let Prosecutor Kujou get close to Ran and Conan so he can get their affection and then divorce her? Damn if she would let that bitch take her family away from her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day of the hearing for Inoue Takashi arrived. Kogoro sat with Ran and Conan listening intently. Based on the evidence, Eri is not going to take this one from Reiko.

His thoughts now wondered to the beautiful prosecutor. Lately, she's been more aggressive. Just last weekend, he almost gave in to her temptation. Just the thought of seeing her in her undergarments is making him hard with want again. Good thing that Eri's smiling face entered his mind and immediately, he stopped her advances.

The hearing finally finished for now. Outside, Kogoro headed to Reiko while Ran and Conan went to Eri.

"You did real good there, Reiko." Kogoro said. He was leaning on the wall.

She smiled at the detective. "You think so, Kogoro?"

"I know so." He smiled back.

Eri, who was watching the two cannot take it anymore. She approached them. "Well done there, Kujou-san."

"You too, Kisaki-san. Let's do our best next hearing."

"Of course." Eri flashed her a quick smile. "Anata, can I talk to you for a bit?" Eri then turned to ask her husband who looked at the prosecutor instead.

"It's alright, Kogoro. We can talk later. Call me alright." Reiko nodded to both Eri and Kogoro then left.

Once she is gone, Eri pulled Kogoro inside the empty lawyer's lounge. The detective seated while Eri remained standing.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kogoro doesn't know why but Eri seems to be furious.

"Why is that prosecutor going to our home?" Her voice not revealing any kind of emotion.

Kogoro was taken aback. He remained silent for some moments then spoke. "I assume it was Ran and Conan who told you. Anyway, she visits me there."

"So speak." Eri demanded from Kogoro.

"W-what?" confused look on the detective's face.

"You and Reiko, what's your business?"

"We're friends. Why are you so interested anyway?"

"Because she is spending so much time with you!" Eri said. Clearly her voice is raised. Anyway, this room is soundproof.

"It is strictly business." Kogoro said turning his back on Eri. He doesn't want her to see the guilt in his face.

"I am not sharing you with another woman Kogoro. So whatever it is that's going on between you and Reiko should stop now."

"What are you saying? There's nothing going on between us."

"You're flirting with her."

"I am not flirting with her. She's a friend and that's all there is."

"Stay away from Reiko."

"Eri, you are being unreasonable. I am not even going to continue this conversation."

"Shut up Kogoro. You will stay away from her"

 _"Women! I will never understand them"_ Kogoro thought as he left Eri on the lawyer's lounge.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following day, upon the insistence of Ran and Conan, Kogoro helped out investigate on the case. They headed over the crime scene and spoke with Arima Masahiko, during which, Eri went with them. Kogoro is still ignoring Eri but sat beside her when they ate at the witness' restaurant. The lawyer kept on giving him angry glances as she remembered how this idiot left her at the lawyer's lounge.

After the investigation, Ran had an idea. "Dad, mom didn't bring her car. Why don't you bring her home? After all, it's late. You can just drop Conan and I home." The teenager is hopeful that her parents would get sometime alone together.

"Feh! She can take a cab." Kogoro said. Though inside, he wants to. Of course it is late.

"Dad!" Ran whined.

Eri was about to tell Ran not to force her idiot father but Kogoro spoke. "Fine! Such a waste of time."

Kogoro then dropped Ran and Conan home instructing them to sleep and not to let anyone in. When it was just him and Eri on his car, silence ensued. Kogoro focused on driving while Eri just looked outside the window.

When they arrived, Kogoro went down the car, much to Eri's surprise and walked her to her apartment door. None of them speaking. Truth be told, she is happy to see her husband making sure that she's safe albeit forced by their daughter. He could've just left but he followed her to the apartment.

Kogoro was about to leave when Eri called him. "Just one question, Kogoro."

"What?" Irritation evident in his voice. Definitely, Eri is going to ask him about Reiko again.

"Did you fuck her?"

Kogoro was surprised. Not once did he hear Eri use that kind of language. But he feigned innocence. "W-what?"

"I am asking you if you fucked her!" she snapped.

"Reiko?"

"Yes you asshole!"

Kogoro turned his back to Eri as if to leave but he spoke. "Why would I do that? She's not you." Then he left before Eri could retort.

While driving, Kogoro's thoughts went back to Eri. Sure she is having her doubts now. Fuck women's intuition. Though what he said was true. He cannot bed Reiko because she is not her. But he cannot deny how he reacts every time Reiko seduces him. Come on, who wouldn't want to do her? Who wouldn't want to see the tough prosecutor writhing under them? He is a man who hasn't had sex for the past ten years. Then came a beautiful woman seducing him- testing his control.

Eri was his first and he wants her to be his last as well. But ten years of waiting seems long enough. Perhaps, instead of dwelling with Reiko, he should focus more on getting her back. But would Eri want him back?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saturday morning, Eri was in her office when she heard her phone ringing only to see it was Ran. "Ran, I am somewhat tied up right now. Can you call me later?" She asked.

"Mooommmm this is quick. Sonoko, Conan and I headed to their vacation house earlier but before we left, Dad was coughing hard and is burning hot. He said he is alright but knowing him, I know he won't take his medicines unless someone makes him. I am just worried and maybe you can go and check on him."

Eri knew Kogoro could be a child when it comes to taking medicines. But right now, she is busy. "I will try to Ran. But I got full schedule for today."

Ran felt sad thinking that her mother doesn't care about her father. "Alright mom, it's ok. I will just call him and nag."

The sadness on her daughter's voice was evident despite her trying to cheer up. "I am sorry Ran. But I promise I will try."

"Ok. Bye mom."

"Bye Ran. Enjoy your trip."

The two women hung up. It's not a problem to check on Kogoro but she is somewhat tied up with several meetings for the day. Perhaps, she can check on him after her work but that wouldn't be until in the evening.

What did that old man do anyway to get sick?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It took great effort on Kogoro's end to walk and answer the phone. "Mouri Detective Agency, this is Mouri Kogoro."

"Hey you sound awful. You sick?" It was Reiko on the line.

"Oh just a bit under the weather." He said as he coughed.

"You don't sound so well. I called to invite you to watch movie but guess I will just head over there with a DVD."

To be honest, Kogoro is feeling so dizzy that he didn't understand what Reiko was saying. "Alright." He just then said.

An hour later, Reiko arrived with some snacks and a DVD for them to watch. Kogoro laid his head on Reiko's lap as they watch though he is drifting on and off sleep. Reiko leaned her head on the headrest and followed.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A client cancelled her meeting with her leaving Eri free for two hours. She decided to take time and check on her husband. She bought some food figuring that her husband must have not eaten yet. Perhaps Eri could also talk to him more.

All she knows is that her husband spends a lot of time with Reiko. Her instincts are telling her to watch out for her husband. That something big would happen if she's not too careful. Being away from her husband might be taking its toll on him and if what he said was true that he didn't fuck her, Eri is thinking that he might soon. She had trusted that Kogoro hasn't really slept with any woman and that flirting is all he does. But now, her instincts are telling her otherwise.

Eri knocked on his door though she has the key. When he didn't answer, she opened it only to be surprised seeing her husband sleeping with his head on the lap of the prosecutor. He's only wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt. Reiko looked decent anyway. Still, Eri wants to go and pull her hair.

But she decided not to be haste. Keeping her anger inside, she tried to calm. The best thing to do is to let this bitch know that she is his wife.

"Anata, anata…" Eri woke Kogoro.

Both Reiko and Kogoro woke up. Hurriedly, Kogoro sat on the couch as Reiko fixed herself. "Kisaki-san, I say I am surprised to see you here." Reiko said once she composed herself.

Eri sat on the lone couch facing the two with the coffee table between them. "I guess it is something that I should be saying, Kujou-san seeing that this is MY house." Oh Eri is smiling but there's no mistake on the venom in her voice. Then, the lawyer turned to her detective husband. "You are all SWEATY, Anata. Why don't you go inside OUR room and change?"

Kogoro immediately left to follow Eri. Damn, he doesn't know why but he seemed scared of her. The two then ended on a staring contest. Finally, Reiko spoke.

"Eri-san, it seems that Kogoro is a handful. I think he should really have a wife." Reiko taunted. Trying to elicit a response from the lawyer. Perfect opportunity.

Eri remained stoic anyway. "Indeed he is a handful. Au contraire, I do not think he needs a wife. After all, he already has one."

"Yeah, but I don't think he needs a part-time wife." Reiko taunted further.

"You are entitled to your opinion prosecutor." Eri just said. "I brought some food. Care to join us?"

"Sure, I would love it. Let me help you prepare."

"Oh, no need Kujo-san. After all, you might see me poison your food." She then looked at the prosecutor's pale face. "I was just kidding. My humor seems to be off these past few days."

If Kogoro was surprised to see the food on the table, he didn't show it. Though he can feel tension in the air. He sat beside his ex-wife. And started to eat.

"I cannot eat squids. I am allergic to that." Kogoro commented seeing the seafood that Eri brought.

Eri was about to say that he isn't allergic to it and just don't like the taste when Reiko beat her to it. "How would you know that it is actually delicious if you won't taste it? Even though you know you're not allowed, fight it because eventually your body will just get used to it." A seductive smile flashed on the prosecutor's lips. Both Eri and Kogoro interpreted it correctly- Reiko is tempting Kogoro to taste her.

"So Kujo-san, do you know how to cook?" Eri then asked.

"No. I haven't gotten around it." Reiko answered as politely as she could muster.

"Perhaps you should try. You know what they say. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. But with that beauty of yours, I'm sure you know a lot of shortcuts." Eri said with a smile on her face.

"Really? Is that how you got Mouri-san? Anyway, I'm beautiful, intelligent. Yes I cannot cook, but damn I'm good in bed. I'm worth any man's attention." The prosecutor retorted with a smile on her face. Kogoro choked in his food. He immediately drank water. Afraid to say anything.

"Yes, any man's attention, except my husband's. Right, Anata?" Both women turned their eyes on the detective. A deep blush evident on his face. "Right?" Eri repeated when Kogoro didn't answer.

"R-right." Kogoro said. What Eri is up to, he would never know. She never acted this way before. Eri is scaring him big time now.

"Good 'coz I think I will go crazy if I learned that my husband has a mistress. I might just kill her. Actually, I might kill both of them."

Both Kogoro and Reiko's face turned pale. Noticing this Eri smiled then spoke, "I was just kidding. Go ahead and enjoy the food."

The trio finished eating without talking. When they have finished, Eri headed over to the kitchen and got coffee for her and Kogoro.

"My husband and I have to discuss something in private Prosecutor Reiko. I hope you don't find it rude if I ask you to leave OUR house."

"O-of course not." Reiko had to leave anyway to find another strategy. Though she is happy that she had gotten to the nerves of Eri, she has to think of a way for a good come back. "Thank you again Kogoro-san for earlier, I enjoyed it." Reiko's voice is full of malice. "See you again soon." She headed over to Kogoro and kissed him near his lips.

Blushing profusely, Kogoro said nothing as Reiko exited.

"What is she doing here, Anata?" Eri asked her voice filled with coldness.

"I was sick. She dropped by." Kogoro said as he sat on the couch feeling his headache again. And that's not because he is sick.

"Oh so she's playing that naughty and bitchy nurse, isn't she? How long have you been betraying me?"

"I haven't betrayed you. Now if you don't mind, I would head to the room and get some rest." He stood and headed over inside his room.

But Eri followed. Kogoro lied on his bed and closed his eyes. "Where do we stand, Kogoro?" Eri is now seating on the edge of his bed.

The detective opened his eyes and looked at Eri. "I am leaving it all to you, Eri. Because I don't know." He scooted near the wall leaving space beside him. Then he pulled Eri's wrist so she dropped on the empty space on his bed. "But let's fight about this tomorrow. Sleep beside me. I feel so cold."

Eri felt her face flush at her husband's request. She sat again though much to Kogoro's disappointment but she didn't leave. Eri then took his medicines. "Take this." Kogoro did and he was surprised when Eri unpinned her hair and removed her blazer followed by her skirt. Then she lied beside him her arms wrapped around him. "Sleep now, Anata." She whispered as she also fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: There goes Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Not yet edited... Please bear with me and thanks for taking your time in reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Eri woke up disoriented. It was dark and someone was beside her. She turned to look and through the darkness, she noticed that it was her husband. Oh yeah. However did this bastard get her to agree? Well, she can't grill him now, can she? She then felt his head. Still hot.

Eri did not turn on the light as it might wake him up. She headed on the den and checked on the time. It's past 7PM. Damn, she missed one appointment. But she trusts her assistant. Eri knows that Midori handled it competently.

Right now, she has to feed this husband of hers. That would help him regain his strength. Anyway, he has to take his medicine in half an hour.

As she cooked, her thoughts went back to the incident earlier. How dare that bitch flirt with her husband in her presence? Doesn't she have any decency? For crying out loud she is a well-known prosecutor in Tokyo.

Kogoro said that he hasn't bedded her. But what if he did? Could she take it? Could she accept it if her husband sleeps with another woman? Would she be ready to file the divorce? Eri loves Kogoro. She might not be with him but she does. So much. And she wouldn't know what to do if ever he leaves her.

Finishing the soup, Eri headed to his room to make him eat. She knows for a fact that Kogoro hates her cooking but he just has to live with it.

"Anata…" She gently woke him up.

The look of surprise in the detective's face was evident. Lights are turned on now so he could see Eri sitting on his bed. Immediately, he sat. "Eri... Thanks for staying with me."

"Alright, but you owe me one. I missed an appointment because of this sickness of yours."

Kogoro remained silent, guilt written all over his face, for a few moments then spoke. "I didn't mean to, Eri. I am sorry."

"Just eat this." Eri handed him the bowl of soup. But she felt guilty saying that to Kogoro. He is sick. He needs her. "Don't worry about that meeting. Midori handled it."

Kogoro didn't even finish half of the food. "I am full." Kogoro said.

"Anata, don't tell me that you don't like my cooking." She snapped.

"Well, you can go and boil used socks and I won't even know about it because I can't taste." Clearly he is trying to pick up a fight with her but has no strength to do so.

Eri took the bowl from him and spooned the soup. "Now, you are going to eat this even if I have to tie you down."

Feeding him, Kogoro was able to finish half of the soup but said that his stomach would just throw it up. Eri knows this as well so she settled into giving him medicines. The detective must be really weak if he didn't complain.

"Are you going to leave now?" Kogoro said.

"Do you want me to?" She asked.

"Stay with me tonight." His eyes were closed when he spoke.

Eri smiled to herself feeling butterflies on her stomach. "Alright, Anata."

The lawyer headed out of his room with the dishes and washed. She ate the leftover soup on the pan and ate herself. As if on instinct, she tidied up and then headed back to his room. He was sleeping already and she lied beside him. Eri was surprised though when as if on instinct, Kogoro wrapped his arms around her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri sat on her office chair recalling the events yesterday. They slept until late morning and he was better already. She left after lunch while Ran was on her way back. Eri decided not to tell Ran that she slept there as it might get her hopes up.

When she arrived at her office, Midori handed her a box of Zigoba, her favorite chocolates. Instantly, she knew it was from Kogoro. Little note says: _Thanks for staying with me_. This just confirmed her theory.

"Kisaki-sensei. Prosecutor Kujou is here and she would like to speak with you."

Eri was surprised but decided that to know what the prosecutor wants. "Alright, Kuriyama-san. Please send her in.

Reiko entered and greeted Eri. "Good morning, Kisaki-san."

Eri stood from her seat to greet the prosecutor. "What can I do for you Prosecutor Kujo? Is this about the case of Takashi Inoue?"

"No, Kisaki-sensei. My visit is purely personal." The prosecutor said inviting herself to sit in a chair. Eri went back to sitting in her executive chair.

"So this is about my husband." Venom dripping in Eri's voice.

"Good Kisaki-san. You guessed it right. It is good that you never used Mouri-san's last name. Few people actually know that you two are married. At least it won't create too much media fuzz once your divorce is filed and finalized. As a prosecutor, I can help speed it up, you know."

"Who said anything about divorce?"

"Mouri-san. He said he is waiting for you to file it and he will be signing it immediately. I can help keep it low-profile." Technically, she's not lying. Kogoro said that if Eri wants the divorce then, he would not contest it.

"Kogoro told you that? When?"

"Oh since that case where he was the witness, we've been...uhmmm... hanging out a lot. Mouri-san sure is a fun guy."

"Hanging out?"

"Yes. He sure drinks a lot. We always make sure to have time alone together. We do… talk a lot…"

"I see. So you went all the way here to tell me that. Thanks Reiko. I think I am well aware of my husband's drinking habits."

"Oh not only to tell you that Attorney. I am here to ask you to file the divorce. With me helping you out and you being a lawyer, I'm pretty sure we both can speed things up. Anyway, Mouri-san is too humble to initiate the divorce so he's waiting for you."

"I think the divorce talk is between Kogoro and I, though I appreciate your insight, it is not needed." Eri maintained a calm voice.

"Well I'm making it my business."

"Kujou-san, let's pretend we're in a talk show where I'm the host. You are the guest. First question, do you have a relationship with my husband?"

"Relationship?"

"Relationship! Mistress? Other woman? Number 2? Relationship!"

"Hmmm..."

"Answer me, Kujo-san... Are you fucking my husband?"

"Humph! What's it to you? Husband? More like your ex-husband. You're divorcing him. I'm just making it easy by giving you additional grounds."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but that divorce will never happen. As long as I am alive, you will never be promoted to wife."

"Suit yourself, Eri. You don't have to be divorced anyway for us to continue what we have. After all, you're the one who left him for more than 10 years now. He is a man. I can give him his needs- those needs that you cannot fill."

"As a prosecutor, you are well aware that what you're doing is adultery."

"That maybe so but you have been living separately for more than 10 years. If we take it to court, you will be considered legally separated anyway after 7 years of separation. You should know that Eri, you're the best lawyer in Japan."

"Stop flirting with my husband." Eri said sternly. She finally raised her voice.

"Well Kisaki-san, it is not my fault if your husband knows beauty when he sees one." Reiko said calmly.

"Being a flirt doesn't make you beautiful, Reiko. If anything it makes you look desperate. Leave now Kujo-san before I forget who I am and stoop down your level."

" _The nerve of that woman! How dare she go here and flaunt that she is Kogoro's mistress. And where is that man anyway? If he wants a divorce, then he should be man enough to tell me. He shouldn't let his bitch go do all the talking."_ Eri is so upset with her husband now. _"Is he really waiting for me to file the divorce? No, I don't think so. He wants me back right? He said so and I recorded it. That man can't just go and change his mind just because I didn't take him back. Oh wait, he doesn't know that I heard him. So now he goes off with another woman. No way. I should talk to him. Get it straight from him. It maybe that she has a plan and Kogoro really didn't say those words."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Day of the second trial for Inoue Takeshi arrived. During which, Eri called Kogoro to the stand. Of course Conan tranquilized him. Using Kogoro's voice, Conan explained the murder trick used and that the real culprit is Arima Masahiko who hit the victim again once he regained consciousness and then stole money. Finally, the real culprit admitted his offense.

Outside, Ran and Conan headed to Eri. Eri's eyes were searching for her husband only to find him talking to Reiko somewhere away from them. Of course she cannot hear them but Eri thinks that they are in an argument. Instead of being happy that the two are fighting, it hurts her. They are acting like they are a married couple. Especially now that it looks like Kogoro apologized and Reiko smiled sweetly to him. What she wouldn't give for a chance to knock her teeth off.

Then Eri saw it. Reiko was approaching them followed by Kogoro. "Kisaki-san, a word please?" she asked. Eri immediately knew that they will talk about her husband.

"Certainly, Kujou-san. Let's head into the lawyer's lounge."

Once inside, Reiko spoke. "Good work, Kisaki-sensei. I must admit I cannot be at par with you. And I thank you for bringing out the real culprit. Kogoro really is good."

"I must say so. He did spend time working on it."

"Yeah… I was actually surprised. But he apologized to me later on. I forgave him. Anyway, he told me that he is not to help you but it was to reveal the real culprit. He assured me that it's purely professional and that I should never be jealous of you."

"Kogoro told you that?"

"Of course he did. We have an open relationship. He promised me anyway that it was strictly business. Just so we would know the real culprit and not really to help you." Reiko said stretching the truth. "Surprised?"

"I suppose I am. What do you really want Kujo-san?"

"Nothing. I just want console you in this time of need. It's not easy to see your husband with another woman. See? Where would you find a mistress who's willing to console the legal wife? But if I were you, I would just leave Kogoro so I won't look like a fool."

"Fool? Is that what you call a wife loving her husband? Then, what do you call the mistress who drools over a married man? What do you call her Reiko? Fool? Stupid? Crazy? Or Bitch? You know what Reiko, I pity you. Look at you, you are so beautiful. Expensive clothes, perfume, bags, shoes, you have it all. But my question is why can't you get a man who will marry you? Now what are you doing? Go after a man who happens to be my husband."

"I'm the one your husband loves-"

"Really? You make me laugh Reiko making yourself the mistress of my husband. Ha! You don't know him at all. Do you know Kogoro's attitude - he easily loses his interest in foods that we cook at home that's why he goes out and gets take-outs from restaurants. But then again, after a short time, he loses his appetite in his comfort foods. Once he does, he goes back to the food I cook. Just like you now. You are his newly delivered craving. You're the one he is enjoying. But the question is what if he loses his cravings for you?"

"Don't you dare compare me to food! I don't get spoiled so Kogoro won't ever get tired of me."

"Reiko, dear, I know that my husband and I can fix whatever problems we have and you will just get spoiled. You will get spoiled waiting for my husband Kogoro"

"You bitch" Reiko raised her hand to slap Eri but she caught her arm. Eri then slaps Reiko instead leaving her hand print on her face.

"That's for seducing my Kogoro."

"Hmm… Are you happy now that you've slapped me? You just have to remember Eri that no woman can seduce a happy husband. If you still cannot understand, why don't you slap yourself? It might wake you up!"

"Is that so? Need I remind you that I am still his wife. His better half. I'm the only woman he sleeps with."

"Check your tense, Kisaki-sensei. The last time he slept with you was 10 years ago."

"You sure? It seems that whatever relationship you have with my husband has its secrets. Why don't you ask him when was the last time I slept with him. I just don't know why there are women who go after men even though they know that they are no longer available?"

"You left him, Eri. I just loved him. Where's my fault there?"

"I was supposed to be insecure but I realized I'm way better than you. You can't even realize your mistake. Trying to get my husband! Is there a shortage of men here in Japan?"

Without any word, Reiko left the office. That slap sure is potent. She could file for a physical assault but no… She got a better idea.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reiko headed over to Kogoro who was standing alone outside the lounge. Upon her exit, Ran, Conan and Midori went to Eri's car leaving the two behind.

"Are you crying, Reiko?" He asked noticing her tear stained face. "What happened?"

Reiko wiped her tears. "Kisaki-sensei… I just went to congratulate her and thank her for capturing the real culprit and she went to slap me. I… I guess she was jealous of you being with me."

Kogoro couldn't believe it. Eri slapped Reiko? That's very unbecoming of her. She never resorted to physical violence even when she is extremely upset. "Reiko-kun, can I leave you here? I want to talk to her."

"No, please don't leave me. Let's just go home. I understand her anyway. If you were my husband, I would get jealous too."

"Ok, let me bring you home." Kogoro just said.

Reiko called in her office and decided that she would take the rest of the day off. All throughout the ride, Kogoro was silent. The prosecutor smiled to herself. _"Well done, Reiko, well done. You got him."_

Contrary to what Reiko is thinking, Kogoro doesn't think that Eri would just go and slap her. There must be something that Reiko said that could have upset Eri that much. He cannot even believe that Eri lost her usual composure and hit her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The detective stayed with Reiko until past eight in the evening. Though his heart and mind are screaming that Reiko did or said something that triggered Eri to lose control, he focused on comforting his friend. After all, Reiko is nice to him.

Eri couldn't possibly jealous anyway. That's impossible. As impossible as them getting back together. Although she cared for him when he was sick, Eri was just kind like that. It couldn't possibly mean that she still loves him. Because if she does, Eri should've been back home.

He took a cab and headed over Eri's place instead of his home. Took him a good hour to be there. Tokyo traffic was bad enough and the heavy rain added to the traffic's snail pace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri was surprised to see her husband this late. Shouldn't he be with that bitch? Oh yeah… That bitch might've told him that Eri slapped her thick face.

"Kogoro… it's late. What do you need?" Eri asked irritated.

"Sorry to bother you Madam," he said sarcastically. "I would just like to ask as to why you slapped my-"

"Your what, Kogoro? Your mistress?"

"I was going to say my friend. Mistress? Look Eri, I don't know what you're talking about." Irritation was written all over the detective's face. "Just drop that mistress thing already."

"Don't play with me Kogoro."

"I'm not playing with you. And what is your business opening the door wearing that? It's so ugly." On contrary, Eri was wearing a flimsy nightgown. She looked very sexy and beautiful. It didn't sit well with Kogoro that she goes and opens the door wearing this.

"Of course I looked at the peephole idiot and saw you. Why should I go and get dressed up for you?"

"Whatever. Can I come in or should we just talk here?"

"No you cannot come in. Let's just talk here." Eri said. She doesn't want him to enter her home. She doesn't want him to create a memory here.

"I see. So why did you slap her?" Kogoro asked again. Looking at her eyes. He cannot trust himself to look elsewhere. She is just too beautiful and he might just have to rip that nightgown of hers if he looks at her body.

"Didn't you ask her? I'm pretty sure she told you."

"Yeah… I just can't believe you would go and slap her because you're jealous of me being close with her."

"Me jealous? Ha!" _"Liar, liar pants on fire."_ A voice inside her is shouting. "Why should I be? If you want to be with her then go ahead. You two deserve each other anyway."

"Yeah, I figured that out. Why should you be jealous? So why did you slap her?" He asked. The detective looks sad. After all, Eri just said that he deserves Reiko right?

"She was about to slap me so I stopped her and I slapped her instead."

"Why would she slap you?"

"Ask her, you're a detective anyway. Go figure! Now you leave and go back to her."

"Ok…" he said and turned his back to leave but Eri held his arm. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Are you going back to her now?" She asked. Her face void of any emotion.

The detective turned and faced Eri. "You just told me to go back to her. I am just doing what you want!"

"It doesn't mean that you will do it. I forbid you to go anywhere near her for the rest of your life!" She now raised her voice.

The two stared at each other. Tension filling at her front door. Their eyes filled not with anger but lust. Both of them waiting for the other to make the first move. Kogoro wants to go and devour Eri. She just looks so beautiful wearing her nightgown and her lips- he wants to taste every inch of her. But then he remembered. That day in his room where they almost made love but she just got mad and made him feel like he was a rapist. Instantly, heat inside of him died. "I shall go. Sorry for disturbing you."

Eri didn't say a word as Kogoro left. Was that pain she saw in his eyes? Honestly, she was waiting for him to kiss her. What the hell just happened?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rain didn't look that it is going to stop anytime soon. Oh well, he was never the one to use an umbrella anyway. Kogoro then decided to walk to the bus station as there were no cabs passing by. He was soaked to teeth and half an hour later, he was able to catch the bus.

Upon reaching home, he noticed all the lights turned off. Ran and Conan must be asleep already. After changing, Kogoro lied on his bed. Things are getting better between him and Eri. He remembered the day she left. Sure he insulted her cooking, but darn it was really atrocious. Kogoro let Eri leave but he thought she would come back after a couple of hours. But she never did. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years. To be fair with him, when it turned to months, he wanted to ask her back. He tried but it wasn't his pride which stopped him. It was the fact that Eri was starting to be successful without him. And who is he to prevent her from living her dream? So he remained where he is. But he cannot take it anymore. There was this one time that he asked her back but it turned out that she wasn't listening. Kogoro smiled to himself. Perhaps they weren't meant to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Two chapters in one day. I will be gone for a week or two for vacation and I won't be able to do any updates. Hope the two chappies will make up for it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Pneumonia. That's what the doctor said he has. Kogoro has fever for two days now. Ran gave him medicines but it would only temporarily relieve his fever. Earlier today, Ran noticed her father's breathing labored. Conan then instructed Ran to call an ambulance as her father is unresponsive.

An hour ago, Ran contacted her mother but she cannot be reached. Midori said she was in a meeting and will inform her of the incident as soon as she can. His doctor informed Ran that he has pneumonia. He possibly had it the time he first got fever but it worsened when he got soaked in the rain. Ran didn't know where he'd been that night but when she took his clothes from the laundry, those were wet. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he got soaked in the rain.

"Don't worry too much, Ran." Conan said as they sat outside the emergency room. Her father is still not out of danger. "I am pretty sure Ojisan would be alright."

Ran didn't answer but held on tightly to Conan as if drawing strength. Moments later, the doctor emerged from the emergency room. "Doctor, how's my father?"

"Well, I cannot tell as of now but he regained consciousness earlier so that is a good sign. We need to drug him to sleep again though as he needs to rest. We were able to stabilize his condition but he has to stay in ICU for observation. Mouri-san is still having difficulties breathing on his own. He stopped breathing several times so we cannot remove the breathing apparatus. But with the medication that we are giving him, he should be able to make a full recovery." The doctor then gave Ran a gentle tap on his shoulder then left.

Worry didn't leave Ran though. She cannot remember anytime that her father was inside the hospital except for that time that he fell off the stairs for Okino Yoko's concert. That didn't worry her, if anything it was funny breaking his legs due to his obsession. But this time is different.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finally, her meeting is done. Eri rubbed her head. At least that's the last one for today.

Upon seeing the visitors leave Eri's office, Midori rushed in. "Kisaki-sensei, Ran called about an hour ago. She seemed distressed and asked if you can call her on her mobile after your meeting."

"Thank you, Kuriyama-san. I will do it now." Eri said. Once her assistant closed her office door, Eri called her daughter.

"Mom… Oh mom… Dad…" Ran cried upon seeing her mother's name on her caller ID. "Beika… Hospital…" She managed to say unable to control her tears.

"Ran… what happened?" Worry flooded into her being.

"Dad… not breathing…" She then said still not being able to speak clearly.

Eri could not speak. She felt weak all of a sudden. Kogoro… Her husband… Not breathing? "Ran, what happened?"

"I… am scared, Mom…" Ran just said.

Eri collected her thoughts. "I will be there now."

" _Oh please let him be ok…"_ Eri drove towards Beika Hospital. _"This can't be… He can't just not breathe. That means he's dead… No… He can't possibly be dead. I refuse to let him be dead."_

Eri saw Ran hugging Conan tight. She approached them. "Ran, what happened?" Upon hearing her mother, Ran immediately went to hug her. Her daughter just cried and it made her worry more. "Ran?" She asked again.

"Ojisan has pneumonia, Obachan." Conan said seeing that Ran couldn't speak. We saw him unresponsive earlier this morning and he did look like he was having difficulty breathing. His doctor told us that he stopped breathing several times as they attended to him but they managed to help him and they sent him to ICU for observation. It seems like Ojisan cannot breathe on his own and had to be hooked to a breathing apparatus. The doctor said though that he should be able to make a complete recovery."

"Mom… I am so scared." Ran said to her mother.

Eri is scared as well but at least he isn't dead. "He's going to be alright. Why don't we go home and rest for a bit? I need to change and you can stay in my apartment. I will instruct Midori to bring Goro there and you can watch him."

"But dad will be alone here." Ran said.

"I will watch over him. But I need to change first."

Eri headed first to the ICU to take a look at her husband. He's pale and so many monitors are hooked into him. Doctors had him heavily sedated so he can rest.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri returned at the hospital and though the doctor's denied her request to stay inside with Kogoro, she insisted heavily. Being the best lawyer in Japan and being the wife of the most famous detective sure have its perks. Though she had to dress in the medical suit.

Gently, she touched Kogoro's hand. "Anata… you really are a moron. You should've waited until the rain stopped. You really should stop that smoking of yours you know." Eri talked though she knows that Kogoro won't be waking up anytime soon. It helps relieve her worry. "You are not taking care of yourself. See what happened? You idiot, what if you died? What would Ran do? What would I do? Anata… Just please be ok… Because we still have unfinished business, you hear?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two days later, Kogoro was transferred to a room as he can breathe by himself. After that night in the ICU, Eri didn't spend time there again as she is busy with her work. But she continuously gets updates from Ran. Truth be told, she just doesn't want to face Kogoro again. Partly, she blames herself for letting him go that night. He was always the one not to bring an umbrella and just let his self be soaked in the rain.

At least Ran told her that Kogoro is out of danger though he has to remain in the hospital for several days more. He's always sleeping anyway as that would help him recover faster. Eri right now though just wants her husband to be well. This near-death experience of his makes her think about their relationship. They have to talk about it but that has to wait until he has fully recovered.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reiko sat on a chair beside Kogoro. She told Ran that she will stay with her father and the teenager agreed. Kogoro is sleeping but should be waking up soon. He's been in the hospital for four days now and Ran just told her when she answered his phone.

Finally, Kogoro woke up. "Reiko?" He asked.

"At last, Kogoro, you're awake. The hell were you thinking going through the rain like that?"

"Can I have some water?" He asked weakly. The prosecutor complied and then Kogoro went to tell Reiko of what happened with him and Eri that night.

"Still, Kogoro, you should've waited until the rain stop or called me. I would've picked you up."

"It's late."

"So? I could've driven and you could've waited for me somewhere covered." Reiko took and apple and started to peel it off. "Here, eat this. You haven't had any solid food for days."

Reiko started to feed Kogoro teasing him a while at it. They were having a good time laughing and teasing each other when the door opened revealing Eri.

Both stopped on their tracks. Eri looked surprised to see them acting like a married couple.

"Are you ok now, anata." Eri said timidly. She hoped that Kogoro is not upset with her.

Kogoro did not meet his eyes. He reverted his gaze to his side. "I am ok, Eri."

"I am surprised to see you here, Kisaki-sensei. I didn't think you were coming." Reiko commented.

The lawyer ignored her. "I want to speak to you alone, Kogoro." She then said.

"I believe we just had a talk that night." Kogoro said coldly.

Eri can feel the venom in his voice. "Please, anata."

Kogoro saw the tears brimming in her eyes. After all the hurt she put him through, he still cannot bear to see her cry. Immediately, he knew that he cannot deny her anything. "Reiko, you can go home now and rest. I'm pretty sure that you are tired coming from work and heading here. You look like-"

"Like what, Kogoro-chan..." Reiko threatened. Her face close to Kogoro's.

"Uh… Like Sleeping Beauty lacking sleep…" He then said.

"I know that was an insult but coming from you, I take it as a compliment." She briefly kissed Kogoro on his lips. "Stop blushing Kogoro-chan. Your wife is here." Reiko said, eyeing Eri. "I will see you later. Don't miss me too much."

Eri wants to hurt Reiko badly but decided that this is not the right time or place for it. She will do it eventually though. Reiko then left the room leaving Eri and Kogoro.

"Eri, you wanted to say something?" Kogoro said after some moments of silence.

"How dare you leave like that? You should've called me. You could've died, I could've been with you in minutes."

"You really are getting old. Did you forget that night? Reiko and I should be together. Do you think I would go and call for you?"

Eri knew it was all her fault. But she doesn't want to back down. "And what is her business kissing you?"

"Well, you were practically throwing us together that night."

"Do you know why I left you Kogoro? I left you so you can change not for you to go around and find some whore!"

"Eri, you are giving me a headache. Just tell me why you're here."

"For one I am here to apologize for what happened. I should've made you stay. I am also here to tell you to stop flirting with that prosecutor. I am your wife. Don't you dare forget that!"

"But Eri…"

"She cannot have you."

"Cannot have me? What are you saying?"

"Yes, so if you have any kind of relationship with her, then you can forget it. Or I can just win you back again because in the end, you and I should still be together. Do you understand?" Eri said.

"No, but I will still say yes because you are scaring me big time."

Eri smiled. She then approached her husband. "Good. I won't let her have you, alright."

Kogoro was confined for two weeks. Both Reiko and Eri visit him a lot. It is ok when they are visiting separately but when they are in the same room, he always pretends that he needs rest. When he was released, his doctor advised him to a week's rest. Reiko volunteered to have him rest in her home but both Ran and Eri declined. In the end, Kogoro just opted to stay in his house much to Reiko's chagrin. After all, she would not be able to see him a lot there.

It was his first night back in the house. Ran was cooking and since she is occupied, Kogoro decided to steal a beer in the fridge while Ran was occupied. The detective got one and immediately headed over the couch to watch Yoko. He was about to open the can when he heard a voice on the door.

"I strongly advise that you don't dare open that can, Anata." It was Eri.

"Awww… Kill joy." Kogoro then placed the beer on the coffee table. "What are you doing here, Eri?"

"Piss you off of course." She said with a smile on her face.

"You are not welcome."

"Daaadddd!" Ran called from the kitchen. She then headed over to kiss her mother. "Surprised to see you here."

"I just want to check on this idiot father of yours."

"Ha! I don't need a babysitter."

"Then stop acting like a baby, Anata." The lawyer retorted.

"You're just in time, mom. Let's go eat."

All four of them finished eating. Ran and Conan headed to their rooms to study, leaving Eri and Kogoro. The latter focused on watching Yoko, often shouting, distracting Eri from the work she is doing on her laptop.

"Can you please quiet down? She cannot hear you, you know."Eri said pertaining to Okino Yoko.

"Shut up old woman. Why don't you go home?"

"I am home. Remember, this is our conjugal property. This house is mine as much as it is yours."

"Stop being a lawyer here in MY house."

"Just shut your trap, Anata."

"Hmmph…"

But Kogoro did stop shouting and was just contented drinking his hot tea. Kogoro felt sleepy at 10PM.

"I am going to sleep now."

"Go ahead, I will just follow." Eri said hiding a smile. Waiting for her husband's reaction.

"F-follow? You should be going home." Kogoro said.

"This is my house too you know."

"So?"

"So I can sleep here if I want."

"No… Go home now Eri!"

"Make me." Kogoro went and tried to pick up Eri but she won't bulge. After all, he is still recuperating from his recent ordeal. "What? Sign of old age?"

"You witch!" Kogoro then gathered all his strength and slumped Eri on his shoulder. The lawyer was surprised.

"Put me down you caveman."

"I will. OUTSIDE." Kogoro headed to the door and dropped Eri outside. He then locked the door. In a few seconds though, Eri, opened the lock. A loose strand of her hair visible. "Why did I ever teach you how to pick locks? Fine sleep here if you want. Enjoy the couch."

Kogoro then entered his room and made sure that he locked it. He then went over to sleep.

By 11PM, Eri is done with her work. She first checked Ran who was sleeping with Goro. She headed then to check on Conan who is also sound asleep.

Eri wasn't surprised to find that the door in Kogoro's room is locked. The lawyer pulled another hairpin from her hair and picked the lock. Her husband is sound asleep. Eri looked at him sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Eri opened his closet. What a mess! She then arranged it and while doing so, she found some of the things she left behind. He kept it. She looked on her luggage for a sleepwear. Finding it, Eri left it on the table and headed for a shower. After she is done, she went back to their room to dress up. Eri put on her robe and as she was applying lotion on her legs when she noticed Kogoro waking up. _"Oh boy is he in for a surprise."_ When he finally opened his eyes, it drifted to Eri's bathrobe-clad figure.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ssshh… You will wake them up. Obviously I am preparing to bed."

Kogoro then stood wearing only his boxers and white shirt. "Fine. I will sleep in the couch." Kogoro said but Eri was quick. She grabbed his hand causing him to bump into her. Kogoro captured her waist so she won't fall. Eri then grabbed his face so he can look at her. The detective's eyes then lingered on his wife's body.

"It's free to touch and to look. Maybe, you can even taste." Eri knows that her seduction is working good feeling the detective's hard-on. Slowly, Eri untied her robe letting it drop on the floor. "Kiss me, anata. Kiss me." And he did. Capturing her mouth with his, Kogoro's tongue demanded entrance on hers. Eri's hands are wrapped around his neck encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

Kogoro paused to catch his breath. He then started to kiss her neck which made Eri moan more. He was licking and sucking it. Gently, he lowered Eri to the bed, still nibbling on her neck.

"Anata…" Eri, captured his lips again. As their tongues fight for dominance, Eri tried to remove his shirt. "Oh it's been too long." Eri said.

"Eri…" His finger rubbed her womanhood. His wife moaned.

"Oh God."His mouth gently sucking her nipples while his finger is pumping in and out of her. Then Kogoro went lower kissing her all the way until his mouth found its destination. "So good Kogoro, so good."

Eri felt that she is close to orgasm. "Anata, don't make me wait anymore. Now, please."

Kogoro then positioned on top of her but Eri, placed him on his back. "I want to be on top, Anata. Can't risk you working out too much.

Eri placed his manhood inside her. "Ahhh…" Slowly, she pumped on him. "So good Kogoro… God…"

"Oh Eri… So beautiful…" he said as he played with her breast.

Eri then slumped over him and started to kiss him. She is still pumping in and out. Several minutes later she felt her orgasm close.

"I am close, anata." She pumped was squeezing her breast and sometimes would lean to her to suck on it.

"Me too…Oh Eri!"

Several pumps more and Eri felt an overwhelming climax hit her. She also felt Kogoro's release filling her up.

They made love several times that night. Eri always on top showing her dominance but Kogoro didn't mind one bit. Eri fell asleep on top of him. Her face on his grabbed the blanket and draped it over them then he wrapped his arms around his wife.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri woke up feeling so satisfied. Her eyes drifted to the detective under her. She wanted to stay like this forever. The lawyer checked the clock on the wall and it read 8:30 AM. Ran and Conan should both be in school now. She tried to get up but Kogoro tightened his hold on her. Based on his breathing, he is still deep asleep. He then nuzzled on her hair as if smelling if she is still there. Content that she is, Kogoro relaxed.

It had been 10 long years since they last made love. Was it that long for him too? Or did he go and bed different woman? Did he fuck Reiko and wrapped her in his arms after. Another round of jealousy filled her causing her not to think clearly and break free from his hold. She then kicked him.

"W-what the…" Kogoro woke up and stared at the nude body of a woman waking him. "E-eri?"

"Who do you think I am? Reiko?"

"N-no… Why you are not dressed?" he asked, clearly still in confusion.

"We fucked, you asshole! Did you forget?" Eri slumped beside him. Her back against him.

"Whaatttt? So it wasn't a dream."

"Yes you idiot."

Silence ensued. Both trying to figure out what to say.

"Do you regret it?" Kogoro asked. Afraid that Eri would say yes.

Eri turned to face the detective who is now sitting. "No… Do you?"

"No… it was a dream come true." Kogoro said. Eri smiled and kissed him. Staying in bed with her husband? Definitely worth missing work.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The couple made love all morning. After all, they need to make up for the past ten years. They stopped at noon when Kogoro complained about being hungry. While they were eating, the phone rang. Kogoro answered it immediately. It was Reiko on the line.

"Mouri Detective Agency." He greeted.

"Hi Kogoro-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Way better." He answered.

"Well take a good rest. I miss you a lot. Especially watching movies with you." She said.

"Once I am well, I will see you, ok."

"Ok Kogoro-chan, I will wait for you." Reiko said then hung up.

Kogoro returned to his food. Not saying a word to Eri. Everything is going good for them now. Eri is even wearing one of his oversized shirts.

"Kujou-san?" she asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"One day soon Kogoro, I will ask you to choose between the two of us. Not now. But before I completely go back to you."

"So… you're not yet going back?"

"Not yet. I am here because I want to take care of you. If I turn my head, that woman might play nurse on you. Naughty and bitchy nurse. I don't want her to have that opportunity."

Kogoro remained silent. He feels like he is a case that two lawyers are fighting to win.

"Don't you want to be with me just because I am me?" he asked.

"I accept you for who you are Kogoro."Eri stated

"That's nice to know. But Eri, I don't want you just to accept me for what I am. You also have to accept me for what I am not. And I am not a prize for you to win against Reiko."

"Anata… I am sorry for making you feel that way. I didn't mean to. I am just jealous."

"You are jealous?"

"Yes I am jealous of Reiko because I am afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Afraid that you will be happy with her and you will forget how I once made you happy."

"Eri… There isn't anything you should be afraid of because... Because I love you Eri. Even though you're weird and talk harshly. I know I'm not your type- you're not my type either. But I still love you. I feel so miserable without you... but now I just want to be honest with what I'm feeling."

"K-Kogoro… you mean that? You love me?"

"Once upon a time, there was this little princess who was being bullied by other kids. Then a little boy who had a sword scared them off. The little princess said hello to the little boy with a sword and on that moment, the little boy knew that his heart will always belong to the little princess."

"Oh Kogoro… You remembered." She then kissed him passionately.

"I will never forget, Eri. Until you're ready, I will wait for you to come back."

Eri leaned over the table and kissed Kogoro passionately on his lips. "You might not have to wait long, Anata."


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: I know it has been a while since I updated. I really am sorry. Got busy with work and all. Anyway, I'd to thank all of you who had favorited, commented and left me some messages on my inbox. I really appreciate you guys taking time into liking and commenting on this story. My heartfelt gratitude to all of you._**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The couple woke up early the following day. Kogoro gave his wife a goodbye kiss when Ran and Conan weren't looking. Sure they still fight a lot. After all it's all they do. Eri is still going to leave once he is doing well.

No schedule for the day. He thinks Ran refused to accept any work while he is still recuperating. He is bored so he did what he does best-sleep on the couch.

It was almost noon when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened, he was surprised to see Reiko.

"Reiko… What are you doing here?" Kogoro asked.

"Of course visiting you silly. I brought some food. Have you eaten?" she asked.

The detective scratched his head and grinned, "Not yet Reiko." He admitted.

"Good so just sit there and I will prepare our lunch."

The two then shared stories over lunch. After that, Reiko headed over to the door. She had to get back to work. She opened the door but her back was against it as she would like to talk to Kogoro for a bit.

"So Kogoro-chan, will I see you next week?" She asked twirling the hem of his shirt with a finger. Her other hand caressing his face.

"Uh… of course."

The prosecutor hugged him. "Damn Kogoro, I really want to kiss you."

"I prefer you that don't Reiko." Kogoro said looking scared.

"Why?"

"Because his wife is standing right behind you and will kick your butt seven ways to Sunday if you do. After all, MY husband did make me an expert in Judo." Eri's voice was heard behind Reiko. And if looks could kill, both Kogoro and Reiko are dead now.

"Husband? I knew for a fact that you two are separated."

"I can't believe your bitchiness Reiko. It's faster than my high speed internet connection. Just so you know, we are still married."

"So? Are you jealous of me, Eri?"

"Shut up. Your choice Reiko, distance or ambulance?"

"W-what?"

"Keep your distance from my husband or be taken away by the ambulance. Your choice."

"Fine. Kogoro-chan, I'm leaving now, ok. I will see you next week."

When the prosecutor left, Eri immediately hurried to their room and packed her stuff. She just left him for a couple of hours and he already had that bitch drooling all over him! She thought they are working on their way back together.

Kogoro followed Eri. He knows she is upset but he was surprised to see her packing all her things. "So, you're leaving now, huh?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I see." Kogoro said. "Can I stop you?"

"No. I made up my mind. If you want her, go to her. I am so tired of competing with all the women that you are drooling on." Jealousy raging on her. She took her bag and was about to exit the room when she felt Kogoro's hand held hers tightly. "Let go of me." She ordered him coldly.

"At night, since you left, I always thought that I should have held your hands tightly. It might have held you from leaving. But I didn't. And I thought I would never be able to hold your hands again. But now, I have another chance with you. So I am holding your hand and I am hoping that it would prevent you from leaving."

"Oh… Anata." Eri feeling tears stream down her face.

"W-will you? Will you stay with me this time, Eri?"

Eri wanted to stay. But it seems that this not the right place or time for them to make up. "I am sorry, Kogoro. I am so sorry." Kogoro felt her hand slip form his. He looked as Eri left him for the second time.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Two weeks passed by quickly. Kogoro and Reiko had been hanging out a lot. Though this time, Reiko is acting a little weird. She's been clinging to the detective a lot. Even outside she's always clinging to his arm.

Reiko was overwhelmed with her work today. Several cases were transferred to her because one of her colleagues was on vacation. It was around 10AM when she decided to get coffee. Hurriedly, she dragged Kogoro who was helping her out by reading through the files to get coffee.

She clung into Kogoro because doing this makes her feel that he is hers. The two headed towards a nearby café. While they were ordering though, the two saw Eri talking to a handsome guy and she seems to be crying. Kogoro looked real upset thinking that this is his wife's lover. Reiko on the other hand smiled. This may or may not be Eri's lover but still Kogoro looks really affected.

Eri didn't even notice Kogoro and Reiko were inside the café. Tobe was explaining that Goro is just dreaming that he is playing that is why he is trembling in his sleep and there is nothing to worry about.

"I-I'm sorry Mouri-san." Reiko said.

The detective immediately put a happy face and scratched the back of his head. "What for?"

"Kisaki-sensei…"

"Oh that? She can date. We've been separated long enough anyway." Kogoro answered. They were heading towards the office building.

"Yes but I know that you still feel for her."

"Yes…" the detective sighed.

The prosecutor then acted happy. "I know, Mouri-san. Tonight, let's have a drink. There's a new karaoke bar near our home. We can just drink there and sing our hearts out."

Kogoro didn't comment on how Reiko said 'our home'. "That's a good idea since I can now drink."

 _"Tonight, Kogoro…Tonight, you will be mine."_

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eri was relieved to know that Goro is alright. She loves the cat so much. The lawyer was looking at her planner when Midori came in and said that Ran and Conan are there. It was 6PM and since it's a Friday, they don't have school tomorrow.

"Let them in, Kuriyama-san." Eri said. Seconds later, the two are already inside. Conan went to play with Goro.

"Mom, can we have dinner tonight?" Ran asked.

"Well I just checked my planner and it seems that I'm not doing anything so sure we can." Eri said. At least this time, she's not disappointing her only daughter.

"Oh thanks mom." She said hugging her. "I'm going to call, Dad." Ran immediately went to the phone to call Kogoro on his new mobile phone before Eri can voice her objection.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice who answered.

"Who's this?" Ran asked.

"Oh Ran is that you? It's me Reiko. Hey Mouri-san, Ran is on the phone."

"Ran? Why are you calling me?" Kogoro asked.

"Let's go have dinner tonight." Ran said. Omitting the part that her mother is also going. That would be a big NO for her father.

"Oh not tonight. Reiko and I are here having a celebration."

"Celebration?"

"Yeah…"

Ran then noticed the singing on the background."Are you in a Karaoke bar?"

"Yes. Reiko and I are celebrating. Go invite your mother or something." _"That is, if she's not busy with that lover of hers."_ Kogoro added in his mind.

"Dad why is prosecutor Kujou answering your mobile phone?" Ran asked.

"None of your business Ran-chan. I'm hanging up now." Kogoro then ended the call.

Eri was pretending to read something but she heard it all. At least on Ran's end. So that idiot is celebrating at some karaoke bar with Reiko and the bitch is even answering his phone.

Ran looked upset. "Mom, Dad cannot make it."

"Good then. At least we won't be bringing someone who eats like a pig." Eri said.

"Mooommmmm…"

"Come on now Ran and Conan. Let's go and eat."

The three of them headed to the restaurant. While they were eating, Ran had a lot of stories but Eri didn't hear any of it. Her mind drifts off to her husband who's out there drinking with that bitch. A man and a woman drinking together. Of course the next scenario is to find them naked in bed. Eri is seething and she didn't notice that she had grinded her steak.

"Mom, do you want us to order another steak for you?" Ran asked.

 _"Hey… Obachan is so jealous. Even though she just heard Ran's end of the conversation, all she had to do was connect the dots. Her husband drinking with another woman. Everyone knows what will happen next."_ Conan blushed at the thought.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro was so drunk. He had his necktie wrapped around his head. Reiko, drunk as well, was holding the microphone, singing and dancing.

"I want nobody, nobody but you…" Reiko was mimicking the Korean song's dance moves and pointing to Kogoro. The detective was enjoying the show often shouting like he is Reiko's number one fan.

When the song ended, Reiko sat beside Kogoro. She held her beer mug up starting a toast with the detective. "To my zero lovelife." Reiko said.

"To my wife and her handsome lover."Kogoro shouted. And the two drowned themselves in beer.

It was past 11PM when Reiko asked Kogoro to go back to her place. Though the two are drunk, it was only a 5 minute walk to her home. Upon reaching the doors though, Reiko passed out. Kogoro took the key from her bag and carried her inside.

The detective headed towards the prosecutor's room. While he was placing her on her bed, Reiko suddenly grabbed his necktie and kissed him.

Kogoro, still drunk, returned the kiss. Before they know it, both of them are undressed. Feeling heat of each other's body. Reiko was moaning on Kogoro's mouth. Her tongue fighting off hers. He lowered his kiss to her neck. "Eri…" Kogoro muttered. Reiko heard and damn she was hurt. But she did not stop him. He was down on her breast sucking her nipples. "Eri… so beautiful…" he moaned. Just as Reiko is feeling all his kisses, Kogoro's phone rang. Kogoro was surprised and it seemed to effectively appease the heat in his body. He took a look and it's not Eri beneath him. It was Reiko. _"Stupid alcohol."_

Kogoro answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" There's no mistake on the voice on the other line.

"Eri?" Kogoro said.

"Babe, who's calling you at this time? Hang up and come back to bed." Reiko called. She might be drunk but can't let go of this opportunity. When Kogoro asks, she'll blame it on the alcohol.

"Babe?" Eri asked on the other end.

"Ah…" Kogoro doesn't know what to say.

"Are you fucking her?" Eri asked.

"Eri…" Kogoro was cut off by Reiko hugging him from the back and kissing his neck.

"Babe, is that your ex-wife? Tell her to call some other time because we are busy."

Eri did not miss a word. Jealousy raging through her. Tears about to fall from her eyes. Eri ended the call and cried.

Kogoro immediately dressed up.

"Kogoro…" Reiko called.

"What?" the detective snapped. "Why did you say those Reiko? Why?"

"Because one I'm drunk. Two, I don't want you to look like a fool when she displays her lover and three because I am in love with you."

"Reiko…"

The woman gave a dry laugh. "Yes I am in love with you. For some time now. But you know Kogoro what hurts? It's the fact that I am the one beside you but she's the one in your heart and in your mind." Reiko was crying as she speaks.

"I-I am sorry Reiko. I love Eri."

"I know… I love you, you love her, she loves another man. Like we're inside some TV drama. Kogoro, I am so tired of hiding so I won't anymore. Understand simply that I am going to make you love me. It doesn't matter if you love her. I promise to erase her in your heart."

"Please Reiko… You're just drunk. Sleep now. I will be back Sunday night."

Kogoro finished dressing and left with his bag. He has to talk to Eri. He took a cab and gave instructions to Eri's apartment.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eri is still crying on her bed. How could he do this to her? Eri's thoughts were cut off when she heard her door bell. Immediately, she went to check on who could be there. It's quarter past 12AM. Checking one her peephole, she saw Kogoro. She opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why did you call me?" Kogoro asked instead of answering her question.

"I called because I cannot trust you with that bitch." Reiko said. "Why are you here?"

"To ask you what are you doing with that handsome guy on the café?" Kogoro caught the surprised look on her face. "Damn right, Reiko and I saw you two. And what did that bastard do that make you cry?"

"What's it to you, anyway? What I do is my own concern!"

"I see. I suggest that before you start flirting with another guy, go file for a divorce first. In case you forgot, you're married… to me!"

"Oh I believe that's my line. That piece of paper never stopped you anyway from flirting with girls or keeping a mistress."

"I don't have a mistress, Eri."

"You just fucked her!" Eri shouted. "Just leave you bastard. I don't want to see your face ever again."

"I didn't fuck her. Will you please listen first-"

"I'm done listening to you idiot. Go back to her. I never want to see you again. Do you hear? And yes I am filing for that damn divorce so you and your mistress can be free."

"E-eri…" Kogoro pleaded. "Please…"

Eri just shut the door on him. She slumped on the floor, her back against the door. Finally, it's over. Kogoro and together cried. It wasn't supposed to end like this for them. They should still be together in the end. But she just ended that because first thing on Monday, she's filing for a divorce.

Kogoro walked. He doesn't know where he is going. But still he walked. Away from Eri. This is it. She just put the final nail on the coffin. But he couldn't blame her. From the start it was all his fault anyway. Marrying him must be the worst thing that Eri did in her life. Right now, agreeing to the divorce is the best thing he can give her. If she wants it, then she'll have it. Yeah, she never wants to see him again. Then she won't. He will do his best though there maybe instances wherein they would have to meet.

The detective headed over the train station. He doesn't want to go home. His house. It would never be a home again. His actions made sure of that. Minutes later, he is trudging his way back to Reiko's place.

The prosecutor opened the door when she heard the doorbell. "She's filing for a divorce." It was all the detective said. Reiko hugged him and led him to the couch.

"Ssshhh… Rest Kogoro… Everything will be alright. I am here for you." Reiko said.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kogoro left early the following day. After finishing laundry, Reiko called her friend. She needs someone to talk to.

Reiko took her coffee. She is in a café with her friend Rumiko who is also a prosecutor. Right now, she needs to talk to someone. Last night, she and Kogoro drank their hearts out, almost made love, ex-wife called, he left her so he can talk to his ex-wife, ex-wife threw him out, ex-wife asked for divorce, Kogoro went back to Reiko, only to leave before she woke up.

"Rumiko-kun, thanks for coming." Reiko said. Her eyes is fluffy from crying.

"Problem?" her friend asked.

"I like Mouri Kogoro. No I am in love with MouriKogoro"

"The MOURI KOGORO? The Sleeping Detective?!"

"Yes that one."

"Isn't he married?"

"Yeah. And you know his wife - The Queen of the Courtroom herself – Kisaki Eri."

"Kisaki Eri?! I never knew she is married."

"Yes. But they have been separated for 10 years now."

"Reiko, if they are still married then you don't have any business liking Mouri-san"

"Why not? It's not as if Eri would be staying married to him. And I like Kogoro a lot. See, he is so funny. Intelligent too. And he isn't bad looking either. I am 33. I think it's high time I settle down."

"Kami, I can't believe you're already thinking of marrying the guy. Did you talk to him already?"

"Yes. He said he loves his wife."

"Then stop it Reiko-kun before it becomes complicated."

"Why should I? Sure he loves her but last night they had a fight and Eri said she will be filing for a divorce."

"What do you plan now? Take him to your bed? Wouldn't that make you a mistress then?"

"So? I will be a mistress until the two divorces. Once it's over, then I can have Mouri-san all for myself."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? At least this time I can beat Kisaki, something that I cannot seem to do at the court. It's not as if I'm going to break anything anyway. Their marriage is over and done for a long time already. All I need is a pen and a paper granting them the divorce. It will be fun."

"Fun? What if he chooses his wife? What if you get into a scandal that would ruin your reputation? What if you get hurt? Would you still think it is funny?"

Reiko paused at that thought. She is a prosecutor. Eri the best lawyer in Japan. Kogoro a famous detective. It would be a huge scandal if it comes out. "It will be worth it."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was Saturday morning Eri just can't believe that she asked Kogoro for a divorce. Damn. She is so confused right now. Thinking that she needs someone to talk to, she called her friends Tamiko and Mamoru so she can pick them up. Those two can help take her mind off her possibly cheating husband.

It was almost lunchtime when the three arrived at a restaurant. Just as they entered, by some twisted luck, they all saw Kogoro with Reiko having a good laugh while eating.

"Jealousy incoming!" Tamiko caught the look on Eri's face so she commented. After all, they know Eri and Kogoro since childhood.

"You bet it is." Mamoru, their gay friend, commented.

"You can both shut up now." Eri said maintaining her distant voice. They then approached their seats. Close to the detective and the prosecutor but somewhat out of their sight.

"Now I know why our friend called us. It is very rare that Eri invites us over. She's always the busy one."

"I know, Mamoru. So Eri, do you want us to spy on that famous detective husband of yours?"

"No. It is purely coincidental that those two are here."

"Spill out girl," Mamoru said. "What is your husband doing with her? Wait," Mamoru studied Reiko a little bit more. "I think I know her. I just can't remember."

"That's Prosecutor Kujou Reiko." Eri said.

"Ooohhh… She's the Madonna of the prosecutor right? What is her business with your husband?" Tamiko asked.

"Yes she is and I do not know."

"So you're jealous, Eri-kun."

"Mamoru-san! I am not jealous."

"No matter how intelligent you are, once jealousy strikes you, you would really act stupidly. Just like you now."

"Oh yeah, Eri is jealous. And I know that feeling when you cannot calm down because of too much jealousy."

"Will you two please shut up? I said am not jealous."

"Really? I see so Tamiko-kun can you answer me?" Mamoru turned to face Tamiko. "Let's check the signs of jealousy. Number one: Killer eyes."

Tamiko checked, Eri's eyes and responded. "Check!"

"Ok, Number two: Hands clenched into a fist."

Tamiko then looked under the table and saw both the lawyer's hands are clenched tightly. "Check!"

"Uh huh… Number three: Trying to hold back screaming 'BITCH! HE IS MINE!'"

"Check."

"We are making a progress here Eri-kun." Mamoru teased Eri.

"Oh were so not done yet." Tamiko taunted. "Go on Mamoru -san."

"Ok… Number Four: Extremely dark aura."

Tamiko looked at Eri from head to toe then said, "Check."

"Here's the last one: Wants to raise Osama Bin Laded from the dead so the terrorist can unmercifully put holes in their entire body."

"Big CHECK!"

"It is confirmed Eri. You are suffering from a disease called JealousitisDenialausus. As a doctor, I am afraid that there is no known cure for this disease." Mamoru -san said dramatically. "You just have to rough it up."

"Can you please shut up? Again I am not jealous. Reiko can have Kogoro for all I care." Eri said.

"And that's the jealous line I was waiting for. You are jealous Eri-kun. Don't bother to hide it. But you know what the sad part is," suddenly, Mamoru's face is filled with sadness, "you waived your right to be jealous when you left him."

"I-I…" For once, Eri seemed lost for words.

"To be honest Eri, isn't this separation of yours long enough?" Tamiko said. "Oooppsss… Look at this. Oh my…" Both Eri and Mamoru looked over the direction of Kogoro and Reiko. Reiko is leaning over Kogoro as if she was kissing him.

"Kogoro…" Eri said silently. She never thought her heart can break. But it just did.

"E-eri…" both Tamiko and Mamoru said.

"I am ok… Again, I don't care." Eri tried to hide her pain through her voice.

Several minutes of silence later, the trio saw Reiko and Kogoro leave the restaurant.

"Are you just going to let her have him?" Tamiko said breaking the silence.

"What do you want me to do?" Desperation evident in Eri's voice.

"Get him back." Mamoru then said.

"Going back to what I was saying earlier, you've been separated for too long. Shouldn't you try to fix this relationship of yours?"

Eri sighed. "I tried… Several times I wanted to get back to him… But I guess it's not yet the time."

"So when is the right time?" This time, it is Mamoru who asked. "Someone can just go and steal what's yours, right under your nose. You had the time to get him back before. I am sure that Kogoro asked you back at least once. Now, a competition is here, up to take what's yours. Will you just hand him to her?"

"I agree with Mamoru, Eri. Besides, he loves you, you love him, why did you leave him? Eri, you maybe the best lawyer in Japan but you are stupid, stupid! If he made some mistakes, then you should've have talked to him. Kogoro is not perfect. He is not a superhero or the perfect man on movies or TV. Now if Reiko is really out to get him, then go fight for him. A lot of women are drooling over that famous husband of yours now. It is just right that if someone tries to steal him from you, give that bitch a good fight."

"Eri, you shouldn't have left him. You shouldn't let go of someone you can't bear others to have. If there is something wrong with your husband, you shouldn't have just left him. You should've guided him. Now that he is gone, don't wait for Reiko to be his guide instead and then you will go all ballistic." Mamoru said.

Eri thought of what her friends said. They are right. She gave up on Kogoro too easily. But not this time. Because she will get him back. "So, what do I do now?"

"Flirt with him." Both Mamoru and Tamiko said at once.

"WHAT?! Are you two out of your mind?"

"If you're just going to sit there and wait for him to approach you, then nothing is going to happen. You should also do the flirting." Mamoru added.

"You are crazy!" Eri looked horrified at the idea.

"Come on Eri, mistresses nowadays are more flirt, more vulgar. They are not even afraid to see the legal wife. They don't hide out in the shadows anymore. Look at Reiko flirt with your husband. Guys like it when girls play like a bad girl." Tamiko said.

"Besides, you just have to do the flirting subtle. A line here and there, a little daring outfit now and then. Bottom line is for him to notice you. You are a one hot chic. If I am a real man, I would have dated you."

Eri thought of her friend's comments. She loves her husband and damn if she would let Reiko take her Kogoro from her.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

AN: Dunn dunn dunnnnn…. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know some might not like that Kogoro is succumbing to Reiko but it's just a story. Though it may happen in real life too. Who knows right?


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN: Two chapters in one day just to make up for the lost time. Now on with the story._**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kogoro sat in Eri's office. She called him last night and said that they should talk. The detective cannot see any reason for them to discuss anything except the divorce. Finally, she's ending their relationship. He wished she won't but he knows that stopping her would be a futile attempt.

Sure he feels guilty. To have insulted her cooking before, to have insulted her all throughout their separation but he's more guilty because he almost had sex with Reiko. Had Eri not called, he might have not stopped his self. Albeit he was thinking of Eri, it was all wrong. Heck, he got his wife. He should never be tempted at all by another woman.

"Hello, Anata." She said once she entered the room. She was talking earlier to Midori when he arrived so she asked him to wait inside her office.

"I assume that you would like us to discuss our divorce." Kogoro said not showing any kind of emotion.

"Yes, Anata." Eri sat on her office chair then took a deep breath. "I decided, I don't want it." There, she said it.

Confusion was written all over Kogoro's face and Eri smile to herself. "W-what?"

"I said, I don't want a divorce. Something wrong with your ears?"

"B-but… But why?" He asked still confused.

"Do I need a reason, Anata?" She asked looking at him.

To Eri's surprised Kogoro stood and leaned on her desk. "No, Eri… But let's stop this." His voice sounded indifferent. Very cold. "I'm tired. So tired."

Eri couldn't comprehend what her husband is saying. "What are you trying to say?" Does he want to divorce?

The detective sighed. "Do you know how you complete my day? It's by picking fights with me! And then when I see you accidentally or not, you're already frowning at me even though I didn't do anything. I'm not even handsome but you get upset when I talk to another lady. You're bossing me around and I'm getting tired."

Eri stood to level with Kogoro. This asshole is irritating her. "Hey you old man! You're the one who's always picking fights with me! You are always flirting with other women, you drink like there's no tomorrow, you smoke, you gamble and now you're keeping a mistress!"

"Aggghhhh… I don't have a mistress. What are you saying? No other woman, Eri. I have no other woman!" Kogoro then turned and headed through the door. "And one more thing, Eri. Please stop looking so attractive. I am trying to stop loving you." The detective then left her office in a haste.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sunday afternoon, Kogoro, Ran and Conan are at the café near their home. They were surprised when Eri's car stopped in front. When Eri went inside, she was followed but a handsome guy and Eri was laughing with him. Kogoro remembers the guy as the one he and Reiko saw at the café before.

"Hi Mom!" Ran called. The lawyer was surprised to see the trio. "Who's he?" Ran asked not hiding disappointment in her face. Could it be that her mother has a lover?

"This is Tobe-san. He is Goro's vet." Eri said.

Kogoro listened but did not raise his eyes from reading the magazine.

"Mom, join us here."

"Tobe-san and I are just going to grab coffee. We still have to go to his clinic."

"I see." Disappointment coursed through Ran. Why does her mother have time to meet the vet but not for her family? "Ok then."

Kogoro might not have even looked at Eri but he is definitely upset seeing her with that guy. How come that woman flaunt this vet on him? There are dozens of café's near her place but it really has to be here. And what's so funny that she's laughing like that when they came in?

Sure Eri didn't know that Kogoro, Ran and Conan are in the café. She was actually surprised. But what disappointed her was the fact that her idiot husband didn't even glance at her. What's his business anyway ignoring her?

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The following day,Eri is sitting at a café near her office. Mamoru is with her. She is just so bothered with what's happening between her and Kogoro that despite her busy schedule, she called the doctor to meet with her. Eri told him of what happened during the weekend.

"Eri, what do you really want? Do you want him back or do you want him to go?"

"If he wants her then he can go to her."

"Do you mean that?" Mamoru asked.

She didn't answer right away. After a few moments of silence, she spoke. "No…" Eri said. "I want my husband back."

"Then why don't you go back to him?" Eri didn't answer. "It's because of your pride. Know what? Sleep off that pride then tomorrow take him back. Your pride means nothing if you're going to lose the one that you love. Eri, you promised him forever. Don't wait to for him to get that forever from someone else. Sure he has a lot of stuff that he has to work on. But you promised him forever. Just like what we said to you the last time, you should've guided him if he is doing something wrong. But you left him Eri. Now, if you love him, then win him back even if you have to eat your pride."

"I don't know if I can still do that. Yesterday, I saw him with Ran and Conan at the café. He didn't even raise his head to look at me. Not even a glance. I told you, he said he is trying to stop loving me."

"Eri-kun, it means that detective husband of yours is still in love with you. Don't wait for him to stop then. Act now."

"Why do I have to make the move? Why won't he do it?"

"I am your best friend Eri but I will say this: You are stupid. Didn't you keep on pushing him off? Didn't he ask you back and you keep on playing that record of yours over and over? Didn't you just ask him to go back to that bitch? Do you think he will make a move?"

That hit Eri hard. She is always trying to find the right time for him to go back to her. But now, time is running out. If only Reiko wasn't in the picture.

"I just want him to change first before I come back."

"You're right. Kogoro-san definitely has a lot of issues. I guess, you two just have to end it all. If you see him one day holding hands with another woman though, just don't complain. Anyway, you gave up on him and that woman didn't." the doctor said trying to psyche her up. "Eri, when you love someone and you got tired, it is alright to take a rest. Just rest. Don't leave him. Don't you think you've rested long enough?"

"B-but how do I win him back?" Eri asked.

"Eri, we told you, flirt with him. Tempt him. Gosh, Eri you are so beautiful and if I am a real man, I would drool on you. All you have to do- loosen up a bit. Show some cleavage, let your hair down. Like those sexy executives on TV shows." Mamoru glanced outside. "Speaking of the she-devil, look outside."

Eri followed her friend's gaze only to see Reiko and Kogoro on their way inside. The two headed over the café bar and got their orders. Reiko noticed then that Eri was staring at her. She caught the lawyer's eyes and went there. Kogoro, who noticed Reiko, followed her.

"Hello, Mamoru-san, Eri." It was Kogoro who greeted first as the two women are still on a staring contest.

"Ahh… hello Mouri-san." Mamoru greeted. This is just plain awkward.

"Fancy seeing you here Kisaki-sensei. Kogoro-chan, can you check our orders at the bar and wait for me outside please."

"Reiko… Let's just go." Kogoro warned.

"Please…" The prosecutor asked.

"Fine." Kogoro then headed for the bar, took their orders and gave Reiko hers, then left outside where he smoked.

"May I take this seat?" Without waiting for their response, Reiko sat on the chair.

"What do you want?" Eri asked as she sip her coffee.

Mamoru felt the tension rise. He knows there will be a showdown now.

"What I want is Kogoro-chan. Why not just file that damn divorce? Yes he loved you, Eri-kun. LOVED. Past tense, right?"

"Stop being a fool, Kujo-san. Kogoro and I will never divorce. Never, stupid."

"Me stupid? No Eri-kun. I wonder who is more stupid between the two of us. Is it I who is hoping to get him? Or you who had him but chose to leave when the going gets tough on your marriage?"

"Reiko, just leave my husband alone or I will haunt you until the day that I die." Eri then sipped on her coffee again.

The prosecutor smiled then sipped on her coffee. "Hmmph, you don't deserve Kogoro-chan."

"Who deserves him? You?" Eri said.

Both women are calm on the outside, but there is no mistake on the venom within the words they say.

"Of course I deserve him. After all, I am always there for him. I can give him his needs. Something that you refuse to give him."

"No matter how you try to turn the world upside down, he is still my husband. I will still be the one he will come home to."

The prosecutor gave out a small laugh. "Ok fine. You're the best. Only thing is you are the wife, but can you keep him to yourself? No Eri. He always goes to me. Always... And by the way, will he really come home to you?" Reiko stood and then gave a slight bow to both Eri and Mamoru. "Excuse me, but I have to go."

"Wait," Eri called. "Kujo-san, leave my husband alone."

"Then tell him that." Reiko said and left. Eri and Mamoru looked outside to see her and Kogoro leaving.

Eri is seething inside. The nerve of that bitch.

"Eri-kun, are you alright?" Mamoru asked.

"That bitch!"

"Eri, you are in for a competition. That girl won't give up on trying to get Kogoro. But you have one thing that she doesn't and for sure will let you keep Kogoro."

"What?"

"His love. I saw it in his eyes. That detective loves you." The lawyer didn't say anything but smiled. "But heck that was one crazy biatch."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro and Reiko went back to the prosecutor's office. As always, he hangs out there when he's not doing anything. Upon arriving, Reiko faced her work while Kogoro sat on the couch.

"Kujou-san, what did you discuss with Eri?" Kogoro asked.

The prosecutor raised her head to look at him. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes. I told her that I want you and that I can give you what you need. Those needs that she cannot fill."

"Reiko… please stop doing that that. I like you as a friend and that's all I can give to you."

"We can be more."

"I am married. And I love my wife."

"You've been holding on to Eri for too long now Kogoro still, nothing happened. Letting go is no longer the solution. It's acceptance. You have to draw a line up to where that woman you love can neglect you."

Kogoro stood and went over Reiko, hitting her table. "She never neglected me Reiko. My wife loved me. She left because I was stupid. I know she's gone. I know I lost her and she doesn't want me back but I love Eri. No one can replace her. Not some girl I'm flirting with, not Okino Yoko and definitely not you. So please stop it."

"I cannot stop loving you, Kogoro. Do you think I can just go and take a bath to wash the feeling off me?"

"I care for you, Reiko. You are a good woman. Any guy would want you."

"Except you."

"I don't own my heart anymore Reiko. Eri… it has been hers from the start. I want to remain friends with you. Just don't do that again with Eri."

"I-I'm sorry, Kogoro-chan. Fine, let's be friends.

Kogoro smiled at Reiko. Little did he know that the prosecutor is not about to give up.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sonoko dragged Ran into the mall with Conan. She went through shopping spree and bought some stuff for her birthday. Conan thinks that this woman bought the entire mall already with all the stuff they are carrying. Then Ran saw booth that would exchange their receipts with raffle tickets. It was an all-expense paid trip to a famous hotel beach. As always, Ran exchange all of Sonoko's tickets.

An hour later, the tickets were drawn and as lucky as she usually is, Ran won the trip for four in the famous hotel beach.

She headed home and found her dad sleeping on the couch. She cannot wait to tell him.

"Daadddd… We are going to the beach this weekend. See I won 4 tickets on a beach hotel stay for the weekend." Ran announced at the slightly dazed Kogoro.

"Ran, can you please tone down? I am not deaf you know. And my answer is no!"

"But Dad, we have a long weekend coming up on my birthday this Saturday. It will be fun."

"No." Kogoro denied. The trip is for four. For sure Ran would bring her mother.

"Dad, please… Come on, I am your only child. Would you deny me that? And besides what will I do with these tickets?" Ran asked looking up at her father and then gave him a puppy dog pout.

"No." No that puppy dog pout won't work.

Then Ran brought her big guns. She cried. "You don't love me Dad. You don't care for me." She cried harder and entered her room.

Once inside Ran counted in her mind. _"10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…. 4… 3…."_ Just then she heard a knocking on her door.

"Alright Ran. We'll go." Kogoro said. He just hopes Eri won't come or if she does anyway, he can always avoid her.

Ran opened her room and hugged her father. "Thanks Dad, I love you."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri is thinking of a way to get her husband. Mamoru said that she should flirt with him. That would be hard. Eri was only involved with one guy in her entire existence and that is Kogoro. She didn't even experience going gaga over some male guy at school or some handsome actor. It is already Wednesday and Ran's birthday is coming up this Saturday. Perhaps they will have another dinner at the restaurant.

"Kisaki-sensei…" Eri's thoughts were cut-off when she heard her assistant open the door of her office. "Ran and Conan are here."

"Please let them in." Eri said.

"Hi Mom." Ran greeted. "I just want to let you know that my birthday is this weekend and we're going to the beach."

"I know Ran that it's your birthday… Wait. Beach?"

"Yeah I figured that it will be a long weekend. And the sun is just what we need. So I joined a raffle for a beach getaway and won an all-expense paid trip for four to a luxurious beach resort."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ran but I got prior engagement on Saturday. I thought we would be celebrating at a restaurant just like last year. So I cleared Saturday night only."

"B-but Mom. It's my birthday. Can you cancel it?" Ran asked though she knows it is futile. Her mother rarely cancels her appointments.

"This is an important case, Ran. I really am so sorry." Eri knew she is disappointing her daughter again.

"But Mom, maybe you can follow." Ran still tried.

"On Sunday morning, I have to take Goro to his vet."

"Can't you cancel it? See I tried hard to win those tickets on the raffle for a family trip to that famous beach resort. There would even be a formal dinner on Saturday night."

"Ran… I really am sorry."

"I understand mom." Ran is really sad. She thought she can have a chance to get her mom and dad together but she knows how important Eri's work is for her.

Conan on the other hand felt slightly upset with Eri. Ran is her only daughter and she can deny her like that. No wonder Ran chose to stay with her father. Kogoro might be drinking and smoking a lot, always flirting other girls and has some strange obsession with Okino Yoko but at least he is always there for Ran. He would drop anything for his daughter. He might've failed with everything else but at least he is a great father to Ran. Not that Eri doesn't love her daughter. She does. But Kogoro would do anything his daughter wants.

The little detective then decided that actually, he can make Eri go. If his plan goes right, then Eri wouldn't miss her daughter's birthday for the world.

"Oh it is sad that you cannot come, Obachan. But Ran-neechan, wasn't the trip for 4 people?" Conan asked. Eri is busy working on her computer.

"Right. Well, I don't know who to bring for the other one. Sonoko has a trip with her family as well."

"Well, we can go and invite Kujou-san. Ojisan is a close friend of hers anyway. I am sure Prosecutor will enjoy that." Conan stole a glance on the lawyer. _"Bingo."_ He saw Eri stop typing on her computer, eyes wide and looked tensed.

"I think that is a good idea. Maybe she can find a guy there. It will be fun." Ran said not thinking of Conan's real intention.

 _"Dead wrong, Ran. That woman will go and use the opportunity to steal your father. As if I will let her. What she will do there is to play wife to my husband and mother to my daughter. Damn with those appointments, I am not leaving my husband with that woman anywhere on the beach."_ "Hey, I will just talk to Kuriyama-san a bit. Stay here." Eri then said.

Conan hid his smile. Eri is the boss, she doesn't have to go out. She just has to call from the intercom and then her assistant would come. Definitely, Eri doesn't want to let them hear that she is cancelling her appointments. _"Don't worry, Ran. You don't have to think about bringing Kujo-san on your birthday because your mother will be there."_

It took Eri fifteen minutes to return. "Ran, well, I asked Kuriyama-san to call our clients and reschedule my appointments. Well it seemed ok with them so I can go with you."

"Really mom? Oh thank you. Thank you." Ran said.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _ **AN: Wow… I wish I can go back on vacation… So what will happen next? Stay tuned. Love you all.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Another chapter for you guys… Thanks for reading on….**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saturday morning came. Even though Ran insisted that they all ride in one car, both Kogoro and Eri rejected the idea.

It was already 9AM when they arrived. As always, Ran, Conan and Kogoro are all staying in one room while Eri has her own. Upon settling their stuff, Kogoro, Ran and Conan went to the beach. The older man relaxed on a beach chair while looking at beautiful girls. After all, Kogoro would always be Kogoro.

The detective was enjoying the view when suddenly, a woman stood in front of him. Her back was against him. The woman is wearing a two-piece bikini underneath her see-through t-shirt dress. Kogoro's mouth drooled at the sight of the woman.

The woman then turned and kneeled in front of Kogoro who's sitting on the edge of his beach chair. She took off her big sunglasses and Kogoro was in for a surprise.

"W-what the… E-eri!" he said.

"Drooling on me, Anata?" She teased tracing her index finger on his chest. His shirt is open so Kogoro felt the tracing that his wife did.

Inside her head, Eri was ecstatic. It was Friday after work when Mamoru and Tamiko joined her in shopping for her swimwear. She is now wearing a white halter bikini top and white hipster bikini bottom with lace on the side hip. Then she bought a see-through lace v-neck t-shirt dress. She then wore her hair down. Finally, she wore a dark brown Gucci shades. It took a lot of courage on the lawyer's end to come out wearing this but basing on her husband's reaction, it's all worth it. Now she can't wait for her husband's reaction tonight when she wears her dress.

Kogoro is beet red. This hot chick in front of him is his wife. He had to maintain his composure though. "Me? Drooling on you? Feh! You're just blocking my view." Kogoro said.

But Eri knew better. She stood up then took off her cover up. Kogoro's eyes went wide. "Say, Anata can you go and rub some sunscreen on my back?"

"Why would I do that?" Kogoro then said still blushing. "Go rub it yourself."

"Fine if you don't want to then I'll just ask one of the guys over there. I am sure they will help me."

Before Eri took her first step though, Kogoro snatched the bottle from her. Eri then lay on her stomach on the beach chair. "You owe me one."

"Give me a massage while you're at it, Anata." Kogoro applied the lotion on her back. He gently massaged her back. "Anata, your fingers work like magic." Eri said. Even when they were still together, Kogoro would always massage her and he is good at it.

Eri was falling asleep as Kogoro massaged her when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kogoro-chan." For some pathetic reason, the prosecutor is also at the beach. She is wearing a dark green python skin string bikini and a white boyfriend shirt cover up with all the buttons open.

Eri's eyes opened. _"Why in hell's name is this bitch here?"_ "What are you doing here?" The lawyer asked.

"I didn't know you own this beach. Do I really have to explain to you?"

"No. It was actually nice to see you." Eri then said sarcastically and then stood to face the prosecutor. "Is that your swimsuit or your skin?" she asked pertaining to her snake-skin swimwear.

"Eri… please." Kogoro asked then he turned to Reiko. "Fancy seeing you here Kujou-san. Are you alone?"

"No. I am with Rumiko-kun. Her uncle owns this resort and it's their anniversary, she invited me over. You didn't tell me you will be here too."

"Well nice to see you Reiko-san. But my husband and I have some _stuff_ to do on our own. If you will excuse us." Eri maliciously said.

"Certainly, Kisaki-san. I will see you two at the party tonight." Reiko said. This is going to be fun.

Ran and Conan went to Kogoro and Eri a little after the prosecutor left. Eri is lying on the beach chair listening to her MD player while Kogoro is on another beach chair with his shades on watching his wife. Not that he would admit it. But Eri just looks so beautiful he just can't bear the thought of another man ogling his wife.

"Conan-kun," Ran whispered to Conan. "I think we shouldn't disturb them." She then said smiling. "Let's go take a shower and go to the dolphin show." She then yanked Conan.

Eri is just enjoying the time beside her husband. She knows that a lot of guys are looking after her now and waiting for Kogoro to leave but she doesn't care about them. This is all for Kogoro anyway. She was already dozing off when she felt her husband reach for her hand. She looked at him and just smiled to herself not letting him know that she noticed. He must've thought that she is sleeping since she is wearing her shades. The lawyer never thought that at their age, her husband can still make her feel butterflies in her stomach.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was almost lunchtime when Kogoro and Eri went back to the hotel. Before Eri could enter though, Kogoro spoke.

"Eri…" He called.

"Huh?" The lawyer turned her gaze to her husband.

"Never wear that again. Never wear that for anyone. Except me." The detective then headed to his room.

So her seduction is really working. Kogoro is talking to her. Slightly being sweet. Eri smiled to herself. Only that bitch is again here. Well, she can try to steal Kogoro from her but there's no way that she will allow it to happen. That would never happen as long as she is breathing.

She then took a bath knowing that Kogoro is doing the same. In an hour, she headed over Kogoro's room and knocked. Kogoro opened the door but just ignored her and then went through rummaging his bag. His clothes scattered all over the bed.

"Where's Ran and Conan?" She asked while she went over him and folded neatly his clothes scattered on the bed. It was like an instinct for her.

"They went down already. I just can seem to find my socks." Kogoro said.

"Move over." The detective complied and Eri did the searching. She found it on the outside pocket of his bag. She then returned the clothes she that neatly folded inside the bag. Once she's finished, the two headed out not uttering a word to each other. Inside the elevator though, Kogoro held her hand again. Her face turned scarlet but loved the feeling. The lawyer then went and kissed Kogoro fully on his lips then wiped the lipstick that was left with her thumb.

Kogoro let go of her hand once they reached their table much to his wife's disappointment. They sat beside each other. While Ran was ordering for them though, Kogoro reached for his wife's hand under the table. Eri blushed and looked outside instead to hide it from Ran and Conan while Kogoro talked to the waiter to give him some beer.

Kogoro and Eri were still eating when Ran and Conan stood.

"Mom, Dad, want to go with us? We are going to go and try the kayak?" Ran asked.

"You go ahead," Kogoro said. "I am still enjoying my beer. And Yoko-chan's on TV in 30 minutes."

"How about you, mom?"

"I am just going to finish my lunch then head over my room so I can sleep. I'm feeling a little dizzy from the sun." Eri then said.

"Ok. We will see you too later." Ran and Conan then went ahead.

Eri continued to eat while Kogoro just kept on drinking. After 20 minutes, the two headed back to their rooms. Inside the elevator though, the two cannot contain the raging desire and Eri leaned to kiss him. Once they reached their floor, the two is all over each other. Checking their hall, no one is around. Kogoro is all over Eri and the latter trying to find her card key. Just as she did, she was surprised to see Kogoro lying on the floor. Next thing she knows, Kogoro is applying his Judo techniques on Tobe. TOBE?!

"Stop it you two." Eri said pulling Kogoro behind her.

"I am just saving you from this maniac." Tobe said. "This asshole is all over you, Kisaki-san."

"I would be upset if he isn't all over me Tobe-san. He is my husband. Mouri Kogoro." Eri then turned and checked on her husband. "Are you alright, anata?" she asked.

"I am fine. Check on him." Kogoro gruffly said then headed to their room and left Eri with Tobe.

"What are you doing here?" Eri asked. Upset that he broke whatever they are doing. "Why did you do that?"

"I've been here since yesterday and I'm leaving at dawn tomorrow. That's why you cancelled our appointment tomorrow then. I-I thought he was harassing you. I didn't know that he is your husband. I apologize for my actions."

"Just go and leave." Eri said to which the vet complied immediately.

Once Tobe is gone, she headed over to Kogoro's room. She knocked several times but he refused to open. "Anata, I promise if you don't open this door, I will break it. And tell them I did it because I thought you killed yourself for Okino Yoko."

The detective knows she means it so to prevent any problems, he opened the door but she just got ignored.

"What do you want?" Kogoro asked his voice cold.

"Anata… what's happening?"

"Do you really have to bring that boyfriend of yours here?"

"He is not my boyfriend." Eri denied all too quickly.

The detective then went ahead and faced her. "He sure acting like he is."

"Oh come on, he was just concerned. Please don't be upset, Anata."

Kogoro shook his head. "I am not upset, Eri. I just realized that he's the kind of man you should be with. Not me."

"Listen to me Kogoro, I don't want any man. I just want you." Eri kissed her husband which he responded to immediately. Before things go further though, the detective stopped. "What now?" Eri asked.

"Yoko-chan is on TV! I cannot miss her."

Eri turned off the TV then dragged him to her room. She turned the TV on then and switched it to Yoko's show. Immediately the detective glued his eyes on TV but while he was watching, Eri let her hair loose and slowly started to remove her shirt and pants. Kogoro's eyes are now glued on her. Forgetting Yoko, he grabbed Eri to bed and the two made love.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ran and Conan weren't surprised that Kogoro isn't in the room. When Kogoro entered their room though so he can get dressed, the two didn't comment. If Kogoro and Eri noticed that they know what they are doing, then the two would stop and Ran doesn't want that. Perhaps, this time, Ran's plans on bringing them up together will come to fruition.

When the three are done dressing up, Ran called her mother so they can go together. Kogoro, Ran and Conan dropped their mouths when they saw Eri wearing a short black dress with one long sheer sleeve.

Upon seeing his wife all dressed up looking so beautiful, Kogoro just wants to go on his knees and hail her. It is what she deserves.

"Mom, you look absolutely beautiful." Ran commented.

"Really? I hope other people would also notice." Eri said.

"Feh! You look ugly." Kogoro said.

"And you look like an old man!" Eri retorted.

Conan and Ran went ahead. The two are not going to finish their insults soon. After Ran and Conan entered the elevator though, Kogoro took her wife's hand and kissed her knuckles eliciting a blush from the lawyer. He held her hand until they reach the hall.

There were numerous people there. Most of them know Eri and Kogoro due to their popularity as a lawyer and detective respectively. As they talk with people, they got separated. Conan and Ran are busy observing people.

After the hotel owner made his speech, the guests started to eat dinner. When they finished, the dance hall was opened. Ran and Conan slipped somewhere while Kogoro and Eri were busy talking to other guests.

Seeing that Eri, Ran and Conan are not in the vicinity, Reiko took this as an opportunity to approach the detective.

While she was walking towards, Kogoro, the detective smiled on her. The prosecutor then smiled back. This did not escape Eri though. She excused herself and headed to her husband.

"Do you want me to stitch your lips so you can't smile on my husband?"

"Stop talking to me like that Kisaki-san."

"Are you offended? Oh, I'm sorry, Prosecutor. It's an involuntary reaction every time I see nasty people."

Reiko ignored her though. "Kogoro-chan I finally caught you."

"Eh… Sorry about that, I was talking to people."

"That's alright. Say, can we dance?" Reiko asked Kogoro.

"I'm afraid my husband will only dance with one woman and that is me." Eri said as she took her husband away from the prosecutor.

The song 'Sway' by Michael Bublé was playing. Eri grabbed her husband and the two danced. They both started timidly but got carried away. With both of them being skilled in dancing, people who are dancing left the two to dance. Ran and Conan saw it too. When the song ended, the two were catching their breath as everyone clapped leaving them with blushing cheeks.

An idea then hit Ran. She went over to the live band and asked for a slow song to be played. Granting that it is her birthday, the band agreed.

"The next song is from Mouri Ran dedicated to her father, The Great Detective Mouri Kogoro and his wife The Queen of the Courtroom Kisaki Eri. Who would've thought that these two famous figures are actually husband and wife? Well, they already heated up the dance floor earlier. Another dance then for their daughter."

"RAN!" both Kogoro and Eri shouted both blushing when Ran approached them.

Ran just smiled. "It's my birthday celebration. I'd do what I like."

"RAN!" again the couple exclaimed.

"Please Mom and Dad. Please…"

The singer then spoke. This song is an original from Klymaxx entitled 'I'd Still Say Yes'."

Again, Kogoro decided he cannot deny what Ran wants. He held his hand to Eri. Eri, though shy, took his hand.

 ** _Even if our love could drift away, I won't even think twice_**

 ** _If I wanted love back again…_**

 ** _I love you most, when we share a phase of special good times together_**

 ** _It seems like our love, can't get much better_**

 ** _Coz we were as close, as two can be, knew our love could last forever_**

 ** _We're more than just lovers, we're good friends_**

Kogoro wrapped his arms on her waist while Eri had hers around his neck. There was no space between them. Eri was smiling shyly to Kogoro and the latter's face is just red.

 ** _And even if our love could drift away, I won't even think twice_**

 ** _If I wanted love back again_**

 ** _Because I'd still yes to you again_**

 ** _My darling for you, I'd do it all again_**

 ** _Yes, I'd still say yes to you again_**

 ** _My darling for you, I'd do it over and over again…_**

Just as the song was about to end, Eri leaned on Kogoro to whisper on his ear. "You know, Anata, I'd still yes. You know, I'd take you back."

Kogoro also whispered to her. "Eri, you're my worst enemy, my nagger, my personal insult machine, my savior, my good karma."

"You are such an idiot. But you're my idiot." She then said between her smiles.

"And you just look so beautiful tonight."

Eri wants to kiss her husband there but too many people. "You are so sweet, anata. Sleep with me tonight." The lawyer whispered.

After they dance, a lady dragged Kogoro away from Eri. Instantly the lawyer got jealous. Conan though notice that the woman looks worried and basing on Kogoro's reactions, the detective was shocked and ran outside with the woman.

Conan, notifying Eri and Ran followed. It brought them to the beach where they saw Kogoro swimming towards the middle.

"Anata…" Eri got worried. She then saw the woman who dragged Kogoro, looking nervous. "Excuse me, what's happening."

"Reiko-kun. The two of us were drinking at the beach. We got so drunk and I asked Reiko-kun to head back to our rooms. Then she just said it's not worth it. The next thing I saw is that she headed towards the beach. I tried to stop her but she won't listen. I rushed inside to get Mouri-san. After all, he is her friend. I didn't want to cause a scene so I just asked for help of Mouri-san."

Conan was listening to everything. Could it be that the prosecutor is trying to commit suicide? But why would she do that.

Kogoro then returned carrying Reiko. However did he find her is beyond Eri. It is dark. They immediately hurried to her. Kogoro laid her on the beach and she was unconscious. The detective tried to resuscitate her several times before she started coughing.

"W-what happened? Kogoro-chan?" Reiko said looking disoriented.

"You almost drowned." The detective answered. "We have to bring you to the hospital."

"I feel fine. I am going back to my room." The prosecutor stood but her legs wobbled. Before she knew it, Kogoro swept her off and brought her inside the hotel.

Eri is jealous again. They all headed to their rooms and Kogoro is with Reiko again. The detective just went back quickly to his room to change then rushed back to the prosecutor's room.

As Eri dressed up for bed, she knows that she shouldn't be all jealous. She maybe a bitch but that bitch almost died. Anyway, for sure Kogoro will come knocking on her door tonight.

Two hours passed and its past midnight already. Kogoro has yet to come. Frustration, jealousy and anger coursed through Eri. So her husband decided to play hero on that prosecutor again. Suddenly, her hotel phone rang.

"Hello."

"E-eri… I am sorry but I have to stay with Kujou-san tonight."

"W-what?" Eri is greatly disappointed with her husband. "I understand what happened to her. What I don't understand is why do you have to stay there? You already saved her, why do you have to play nurse with her?"

"I-I am sorry, Eri. I wish I can tell you. Just trust me this is something I have to do."

"Kogoro, I told you before, one day I will make you choose between that bitch and I. That is now… So who will you choose, Kogoro? Who?"

"Eri, please not now. Don't do this. I cannot leave her."

"It's a simple question, Kogoro."

"I choose you. But I cannot leave her."

"Why can't you leave her?"

"I wish I can tell you. Eri please trust me on this."

"I am so tired of trusting you Kogoro. I am so tired of you. I am so tired of US!"

"E-eri…" but the detective just heard the phone hung up.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: Just when things are getting better, Reiko has to show up. What will happen to our two favorite lovebirds? Stay tuned….**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know it has been weeks since I last uploaded but here it is now. Dedicated to my good friend KxEdclover.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Early Sunday morning, Eri already had all her things packed. She went over Ran, Conan and Kogoro's room to tell them that she is leaving. Kogoro was not there though. Ran tried to stop Eri but as always, it fell on deaf ears.

Eri was surprised though when she saw Kogoro standing beside her car. He looked like a mess. His hair unkempt and it seems like he hasn't slept at all. Worse, he has a deep wound on his forehead which doesn't look like it has been treated. Eri ignored the worry inside her though.

"Eri, please… Let's talk." Kogoro asked. His back on Eri's car door.

"Why? Are you going to tell me why you slept with that bitch last night?"

"I wish I can tell you but I can't Eri. But understand that I choose you. More than anything else in my life. I love you Eri."

"Then why did you stay with her?"

"Trust me, Eri. I cannot tell you why but just trust me on this. Can you?"

"No…" Eri sternly said. "Because I am tired of always having to share you. Don't you notice it? We fight then we make up then we fight again. I just can't do it anymore."

"Eri please just trust me. Just one last chance."

"No more, Kogoro. No more." Eri then gently pushed him aside to enter her car then left.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reiko is inside the cab waiting for the light to turn green. She was thinking about her plan that worked well the other night. She didn't tell anyone. Not even Rumiko-kun. The prosecutor is just sorry that Kogoro hit his head when he attempted to stop her from _trying to make a suicide again._ Now, Kogoro stay with her all the time. He even sleeps in her apartment. Though right now he is not with her as he needs to attend something at his agency. But he will be back later though. Besides, he needs it before she proceeds with her next plan. It's a holiday anyway. She had just gone shopping for supplies.

Her thoughts were cut off though when she saw a car hit a biker. She rushed outside and caught a glimpse of the perpetrator who got out of the car as if to help but then went back in and sped off. Reiko rushed over the biker to help but he is dead.

The following morning, Kogoro and Reiko are at the office. Her assistant went in and handed her a new prosecutor's turnover case. Reiko was shocked. It was about last night's hit and run accident. A man confessed about the crime. Reiko was sure that it was a woman. Most of all, the man who confessed was Hiroaki Takeuchi. This man's wife caused her friend and fellow prosecutor's downfall. She will get to the bottom of this.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri is holding their divorce paper. All that needs to be done is to send it to him. She wants to personally deliver it to him. So she called him up to meet.

"Eri?" Kogoro asked when he answered his mobile and saw his wife's name in it.

"Kogoro, let's meet tonight. 8PM in my house. We have to discuss our divorce."

The detective was silent. So this is really it. But he promised that he will just sign the papers and won't contest it. "Alright, I will be there."

Kogoro went to Reiko's table. He noticed that Reiko is crying silently. "Kujo-san, are you alright?" the prosecutor shook her head. Kogoro hugged the prosecutor who then cried louder on his shoulders. He wiped her tears and asked her to have coffee outside.

Reiko was feeling much better after they had a coffee. While they were having coffee, Kogoro told Reiko if he will talk to Eri later. The prosecutor felt elated when Kogoro told her that he and his wife are going to discuss their divorce.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri fixed herself before Kogoro arrived. She has to make sure that she doesn't look like a wreck once her husband arrives. Last thing she wants is for him to think that she is depressed. At exactly 8PM, Kogoro arrived.

The two headed over the couch sitting beside each other.

"Here it is Kogoro, go through with it." Eri said coldly.

Kogoro instead of reading through the papers, just went to sign on the last page. "There all done, Eri."

"Aren't you even going to read it? Won't you contest it?" Eri asked.

"What for? All you want is the divorce. And I am giving it to you now." Kogoro then stood and headed over the door. "I will give you what you want, Eri as long as you are happy. Damn, if you ask for a star, I will steal a rocket ship and get it for you. Whatever you want, Eri. As long as you will be happy." The detective then left the house leaving Eri with tears gently streaming down her face.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A week passed after that incident. Eri has yet to file in the court the divorce papers that Kogoro signed. She would always tell herself that it is because she is busy especially now that she is up against the Prosecutor Kujou again. But no matter how many times she fools herself, she knows the truth about the delay- she doesn't want it. The case is a simple hit and run case. Shouldn't be big because her client admitted to the offense.

It was Eri who told Ran of the divorce. The teenager cried and cried and refused to accept it. Since she told Ran, the teenager would always be in her office after school to ask her to change her mind along with Conan. But Eri heard none of it. After all, the lawyer already decided that the divorce is final. She is just _too busy_ to file it now.

The following morning Eri visited her client, Hiroaki Takeuchi, confessed to a hit and run accident. What bothers the lawyer though is the fact that Prosecutor Kujo has imprisoned him for 10 days already. She wouldn't do that if she has nothing up in her sleeve.

Just as she is about to leave the prison though, she found Prosecutor Kujo.

"Kisaki-sensei." The prosecutor called. Eri caught a glimpse of Kogoro who is on the other side of the parking lot. "I see that you visited your client."

"You have a good timing Kujo-san. I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" the prosecutor asked.

"I was wondering if you can release Takeuchi-san already. He reported himself and admitted to the crime already. What reason do you have to hold him any longer?" Eri asked trying her best to maintain professionalism although this woman in front of him is the reason why she is divorcing her husband.

"Allow me to remind you that whether to release the suspect or not is solely my determination to make." The prosecutor smiled knowingly at Eri.

"In that case, I'll petition for justification in court."

"Do as you wish. I'll take my leave now." The prosecutor said. She then went to walk away from Eri but the latter spoke.

"What is it you are after, Prosecutor?"

The prosecutor then turned to face the lawyer. "The complete truth."

"How very unlike you, Kujou-san."

Eri looked at the leaving prosecutor as she headed over to Kogoro. They seemed to talk for a bit with Kogoro frowning but then smiled at Reiko. The woman then took his arm and left.

 _"That asshole. I haven't even filed our divorce yet."_ The anger building up inside her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Friday afternoon when Kogoro, Ran and Conan headed over the crime scene. Despite Kogoro trying not be involved in the case, he just couldn't avoid trying to help. For one, he is a detective. Then, Ran is very insistent. Three, he could never neglect Eri in her time of need. They asked the driver of the cab who saw the incident.

After investigating, Kogoro went back to Prosecutor Kujo. He told her that he is investigating the case and that it is possible that the suspect did not do it granting that the suspect could possibly be a woman. Reiko just looked up to him and said nothing.

It was late at night, Eri in her bed and still not asleep. Reiko seems to be sure this time. Then her mind drifted to her impending divorce. She is about to end their marriage but still Kogoro is taking his time to help her with the case. If he thinks though that she will change her mind just because he is helping, then he is dead wrong.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following day, the lawyer headed over to the gym where Reiko is doing her exercises. The visit is strictly professional. She approached her but Reiko asked her to wait at the lounge.

Upon arriving at the lounge, Eri saw Kogoro he is sitting at the far end. Their eyes met and he only smiled at her politely then nodded at her. The lawyer felt her heart drop. He is greeting her like she is a stranger. She wanted to go and approach him but Reiko arrived. The two then headed over to the seats and discuss the release of Eri's client.

"This is about your request?" The prosecutor asked.

"That's right. I guess I'll be frank. Please call for Takeuchi-san's immediate release. The one you are aiming for isn't him, but his wife, right? What is it you think you're doing? You're arresting without a just cause, you know. Or could you have your sights on something more." The lawyer pressed the prosecutor.

Reiko then stood. "I get it, I'll approve his release."

"Huh?"

"Excuse me, I have work to do."

"Wait, Kujo-san." Eri called but the prosecutor just ignored her and headed to Kogoro. Again, Eri saw the two of them talk as if having an argument. And then, the prosecutor looked as if she is crying. The detective hugged Reiko to his chest, his hand at the back of her head gently stroking her hair and whispering as if comforting her.

A rage of jealousy washed on Eri. The nerve of him to do that. _"What are you talking about, Eri? Get used to it. Once the divorce is finalized, you will probably see a lot more than that. Who knows, they might even invite you on their wedding."_ The thought did not comfort Eri one bit. If anything, it infuriated her. Seeing her husband comfort another woman in his arms is just like having thousands of pins prick her heart.

Her thoughts are in the case as she drove home. But she doesn't want to go home yet. Instead she headed over a nearby bar.

"Margarita please" she ordered. She is staying alone on the bar counter. Before Eri knows it though, she is getting drunk but she doesn't care. At least she can just drown her sorrows even just for today.

"Madam, I think you've had enough." The bartender told her.

"Can you call my husband?" she drunkenly asked. The lawyer then gave out a small laugh. "Oh wait, you can't. He's comforting her mistress now."

"I think you are drunk madam. It is not safe for you to go outside. People may do things to you. Let me call your husband for you." The nice bartender said.

"My great husband Mouri Kogoro." Eri said as she drank her margarita and fell asleep on the bar.

The bartender knows Mouri Kogoro, he is a great detective. Immediately, he looked for his number on the listings and called him up. He called the office listing but no answer. Fortunately, the voice recording has his mobile number.

"Hello, is this Mouri Kogoro."

"Yes, who's this?"

"I am a bartender from a bar here in Beika. Your wife is so drunk right now. Can you come and pick her up?" the bartender provided details on his bar.

Kogoro then asked Reiko to just stay inside as there is an emergency. Since that weekend at the beach, Kogoro has been staying with Reiko even on weekends. He is afraid that she will try to commit suicide again. Once Reiko agreed that he can leave, he immediately took a cab and headed over Eri's location.

"Eri… Eri…" Kogoro tried to wake her up. When she didn't, Kogoro just paid her bill and left a generous tip to the bartender, then picked Eri up. He looked inside her purse for her car keys and headed over her house.

Eri was still sleeping when they arrived. Kogoro tried to wake her up again but she didn't so he looked for the keys for her house and brought her straight to her room then laid her in bed.

The detective wanted to go and change her clothes but decided against it. If Eri knows about it, she will just hate him more and he doesn't want that. When he was fixing her pillows though, Eri woke up.

"What are you doing here?" Eri asked. Her head is dizzy.

"The bartender called me. He said you are drunk so I brought you home. I was just fixing your pillows. Anyway I'll go ahead." Kogoro then said.

"Wait." Eri touched his hand. "Sleep beside me, anata." Eri then asked.

"W-what?"

"Sleep beside me. Just one last time. Please."

"Eri, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do. Just sleep with me and hold me."

Kogoro wants to just follow his heart and let himself feel his wife sleeping beside him one last time. But he knows, Eri would regret it. "You will just regret it in the morning. Just rest now. I have to go, Eri. I'm sorry."

"Please Kogoro. I just don't want to be alone."

"Sleep Eri, you will feel better once you wake up."

"Are you going back to her?"

Kogoro remained silent for a few moments. "She needs me."

"I need you too but you're rejecting me."

Kogoro just looked at Eri. His face looks like there's a battle going inside him. Then, he sat on her bed and wrapped his arms around her.

Finally, Eri fell asleep a smile on her face. Slowly, Kogoro removed his arm around her and left

Eri woke up trying to feel Kogoro. He must have left long time ago as his side of the bed felt cold. Eri let her tears flow. How can he just go like that? Doesn't he care for her? So she cried. She cried for him. She cried for herself. She cried until she can't cry anymore.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _"I am here, Reiko" Kogoro said as he entered the prosecutor's apartment._

 _"I know Kogoro. I can see you clearly." She smiled at him as he sat on the empty space on the couch._

 _The prosecutor inched closer to Kogoro then sat on his lap facing him. She then held his face with both of her hands and lowered her head to kiss him. He was unresponsive at first but when he felt her tongue prying his lips open, he closed his eyes and responded with equal fervor._

 _Her fingers worked furiously to open the buttons of his shirt. She moaned when Kogoro sucked on her neck. Reiko then removed her shirt and had Kogoro remove her bra. He eagerly sucked on her creamy breast as his other hand squeezed the other._

 _Reiko then stood and kneeled in front of Kogoro. She fumbled on his belt and released his throbbing manhood. He moaned as Reiko licked the tip of his cock then sucked his length. At times she would have her hand pump his and he felt like he would come any moment._

 _Just then, Kogoro picked Reiko and placed her on the couch. Kneeling, he removed her pants and her underwear. Then he parted her soft mound using his tongue. The prosecutor screamed in ecstasy. She was moving her hips when Kogoro inserted two fingers in and out of her as he licked her clit. Moments later, an overwhelming climax hit her._

 _The detective let her recover then position himself. His huge manhood filled her and she cannot help but scream each time he would thrust into her. He then picked her up and leaned her on the wall. Raw desire filled the room. Kogoro pumped wildly into her and each thrust makes him closer to climax._

 _Their eyes met as Kogoro quicken his pace. Finally, Reiko felt herself cum and the detective shoot his cream inside her._

 _Kogoro moved Reiko to the couch as they catch their breaths. "Reiko, I love you… I love you more than anything else in this world." He said as he captured her lips for a passionate kiss._

 _"I love you too." She said. "You belong with me now."_

 _"And I will always be yours as you are mine." The detective said as the two fell into a deep slumber._

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: This can't be happening… No Kogoro!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the delay. New job kept me busy. Hoping to update sooner this time and to finish the story in next two or three chapters. Just a heads up, this story is NOT EDITED.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri jolted awake. It was a dream. No… It was a damn nightmare! How can Kogoro betray her like that? _Damn it Eri, it was only a dream._ Well, she's been having the same dream for two days now. And it was so explicitly vivid. She wouldn't mind if she was the woman but it had to be Reiko. Since that day that Kogoro left her alone in her bed. The dream was so real and it always end with that same conversation that Kogoro confesses his love for that bitch.

But that would be a possibility right? They are always together. Besides, why should she care if they are together, isn't that the reason why she is divorcing him albeit she has yet to file for it?

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Reiko is going through the case again when she heard the phone rang. It was Hiroaki Takeuchi who is calling. He asked her if he can meet him alone in his apartment at 7PM that night and that it is regarding the case five years ago. Immediately, the prosecutor agreed.

After work, she informed Kogoro of the meeting. He didn't come as requested by Hiroaki. When she arrived, the wife of Hiroaki Takeuchi joined her in the elevator. It appears that Takeuchi sent some weird mail on her phone. Upon arriving though, Takeuchi is on the balcony as if to jump. Reiko tried to stop him but before she knew it, Takeuchi jumped off the balcony.

The horror in her eyes is evident. The police arrived together with Kogoro, Conan, and Ran. Immediately, Reiko ran to the detective's arms and cried. Eri also arrived a little later and saw Reiko ran to him. She put aside the feeling of jealousy though. This is not the time.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following night, Kogoro and Reiko attended the funeral for Takeuchi only to be met by his angry wife who is blaming the prosecutor for her husband's death. She said that Takeuchi did it because of the prosecutor's pressure. Ran, Conan, Midori and Eri also arrived at the funeral. Earlier that day, the newspapers circulated blaming the prosecutor for the suicide citing her pressure on the victim.

"Can we offer you a ride?" Eri asked the prosecutor.

"Alright." Reiko said.

Midori drove the van, Kogoro seated beside Midori while Eri and Reiko sat beside each other. Ran and Conan are in the back.

"Would you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Eri said politely. Even she knows that the prosecutor doesn't deserve the contempt she is receiving now.

"Sure, if I can answer them."

"First, why did you go to Takeuchi-san's condo?" Eri asked. Kogoro is just listening. He already knows everything except for the reason why Takeuchi committed suicide.

"He called me that day. He said he wanted to tell me the real truth."

"What did he mean by the 'real truth'? About his wife? Or that case five years ago?" The lawyer asked.

"So you knew?" Reiko then said.

"He was one of your fellow members in S.I.D?" Kogoro butt in.

"Yes. It started at the Takeuchi Construction scandal. But we began to suspect it involved bribery in a political level and joined forces.

"But then the key deponent of your case, the construction design office's manager committed suicide and turn the case into a maze, right?" Eri stated.

"And that manager is actually Takeuchi's boss. We could've resolved the case in his testimony but he suddenly changed his story entirely which caused me to have no choice but to cease prosecution."

"And then he married in Takeuchi Construction and became a prominent person." Kogoro added.

"How come you know a lot, Kogoro?" Eri asked.

"I told him. I already told Mouri-san everything."

Eri is upset. That idiot didn't tell her.

"Then five years later, he became your suspect in that hit-and-run accident, right?" The lawyer then concluded.

"From the beginning, I suspected he was covering for his wife, but I didn't want to lose the chance to reopen that case."

"So that's why you held him on further grounds, huh?"

"My apologies."

Conan cannot contain himself any longer. He peered through the prosecutor's seat then asked. "But still, if he said he wanted to tell you the truth, why would he jump to his death beforehand?"

"That's something I wish I knew as well." The prosecutor replied.

"It certainly is strange." Eri said. "Would you mind detailing what the situation was?"

The prosecutor proceeded on how the accident happened. Conan upon hearing the story knew that something is definitely not right.

Right now, Eri just wants to go and unravel the truth. But it doesn't mean she doesn't feel hurt with her husband ignoring her. Worse, she has to see her husband giving Reiko comforting glances through the rearview mirror. Then she heard him giving direction to Midori on how to get to the prosecutor's home. To top it all off, she has to watch her husband leave with her and enter the prosecutor's home.

Reiko headed straight to the sink to grab a glass of water. Kogoro, closely followed her. The two just had knowing look on their faces. Then Kogoro hugged her and she just cried. The detective picked her up and brought her to her bed before he settled to rest himself on the couch.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day, Kogoro went with Conan to investigate the crime scene. They have identified that it is a murder case and not suicide. Kogoro informed Conan to let Eri know.

The following day, Kogoro was surprised when Reiko filed for resignation. Reiko was just in her office sorting out her personal belongings when her assistant called that Eri wants to talk to her. Reiko then asked her assistant to let Eri in.

Kogoro gave his soon to be ex-wife a polite smile as if she is just some stranger. Eri noticed how comfortable Kogoro is in Reiko's office when he doesn't even go to hers. The lawyer tried to put this off her mind. After all, she is not here about personal matters but rather to talk to her rival.

Eri surprised both Kogoro and Reiko when she asked if she would like to walk. The prosecutor agreed and the three headed out.

Outside, the two women walked together while Kogoro maintained his distance.

"Thanks for the other day." Reiko said and meaning it. Removing Kogoro in the picture, the two women admired each other's intellect. "Did you receive a follow-up regarding Takeuchi-san's case?" she then asked.

"With the suspect deceased, the case has been dropped."

"I brought enormous trouble for you as well, Kisaki-sensei." Reiko then said and meaning it.

 _"You bet, you did and I am not talking about the case."_ Eri thought in her mind. "By the way, I heard you requested approval for your resignation. That true?" the lawyer asked. Reiko didn't answer though. "Are you telling me you wish to quit being a prosecutor?"

"It's a fact that my actions led to a suspect's suicide. I am prepared to any punishment that maybe handed down."

"And what of the hit-and-run case?" Eri asked feeling the depression of Reiko.

"Another prosecutor will be collecting evidence and preparing to prosecute his wife."

"Are you sure it is all right?" The lawyer asked again.

"The law demands that the truth be uncovered. It has no real relation to my personal matters."

"Is it true even if you're letting the murderer off the hook?"

The prosecutor was evidently surprised and halted. "Murder?"

"Yes. Takeuchi-san's murder was only made to appear a suicide, or at least that's a strong possibility." Eri then said surprised that Kogoro haven't told her.

Kogoro approached the women. Reiko looked at him as if asking why he didn't tell her. "Reiko, I didn't tell you because it is just a possibility. Yesterday, I went to the scene and saw some traces of the possibility that it is indeed a murder but we are still lacking evidence that would pinpoint Takeuchi Mariko as the suspect."

Reiko understood the detective right away. If there's anyone who knows what she is going through, it is the detective who is always with her. She knows he doesn't want to give her any false hopes. "Don't worry Kogoro-chan, I understand."

Eri caught the smiles of the two. She understands what Reiko is going through right now and Eri is helping her out not for her but for the truth to be uncovered. The display between Kogoro and Reiko though isn't something that she likes to see.

Kogoro proceeded to explain to Reiko that what she saw is just an illusion created by her naked eye. Upon discussing everything, Reiko understood and decided to retract her resignation.

Before Kogoro and Reiko left though, Kogoro went to Eri a little distance from Reiko so she cannot hear. Then he gave him a slight bow.

"Eri, thank you for helping out Reiko." He said then turned his back to her to join Reiko.

The lawyer wanted to cry. She is still his wife but he's been treating her like someone he doesn't know.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

During the court hearing, Conan stunned Kogoro and explained the murder trick. Takeuchi Mariko hit her husband with a brick. She then proceeded to put a jacket on her husband and use a hanger to hang him on the balcony. When the prosecutor arrived, she tried to join her in the elevator to give an impression that she just arrived from work. Conan explained through Kogoro that due to the darkness and perhaps shock, Reiko didn't notice the unusual movement of the victim's body. Due to the pressure, Mariko accidentally blurted out that she threw the brick used for the crime. The judges decided to end the trial.

Right after the hearing, Kogoro and Reiko left. Eri didn't even see them in the court lobby. Ran, Conan and Eri went to have something eat. Afterwards, she dropped off the two and headed home.

Once she entered, loneliness coursed through her. Finally, the case is resolved. Next thing, their divorce. Eri knows that she has to file it soon and she ran out of excuses to herself already. Kogoro doesn't seem to be interested in her anymore. See how he treats her like a stranger. How he would try to avoid her if he can. Sure he does those before but it was more of a playful thing for him. But now, he does it because he is treating her like some acquaintance. But maybe it is for the best. After all, they have to be civil for the sake of Ran once the divorce is finalized.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Conan and Ran are in Eri's office two days later. They were discussing the events when Midori came in and said that Prosecutor Reiko and Kogoro are there. Eri's heart skipped a beat upon hearing her soon to be ex-husband's name.

"Good afternoon, Kisaki-sensei." Reiko greeted. Kogoro remained outside. "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Yes. Ran, Conan, can you leave us for a moment?" The two complied immediately.

"Well first, I would like to thank you for the case."

"Where are you headed?" Eri asked seeing her suitcase.

"Oh Kogoro and I are going off for a vacation. I was given a suspension with cut on my salary because of what happened. I figured, I can use some time off." Reiko then said.

"I was reprimanded by my superiors too. So you and my husband are going on a vacation." Now that the case is over, the undying battle for Kogoro has started again.

"That's the second thing I am thankful for." Reiko then said. ""Thank you Kisaki-sensei."

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance. You don't know how much you made me happy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know what my dream is Kisaki-sensei? My dream is to finally see him remove that ring in his finger. When he did, I just knew there is a God somewhere up there. So thank you for giving me a chance with Kogoro. He loves you, you know, always telling me that he cannot betray you. But you're divorcing him so thank you for this chance. I will not waste it."

"He loves me?" Eri was definitely surprised hearing it from Reiko.

"He told you that, right? You just chose not to believe him. But it's all water under the bridge now. I just have one more favor to ask."

"What is that?"

"Don't try to interfere with us. You had your chance with him and you chose to let him go. Now it's my turn. He still loves you now but I promise to erase you from his heart and make him love me. I hope you find the right person for you Kisaki-sensei. Just like I found mine."

Eri don't know what to say. She chose jealousy over his love for her. Now it's too late. "I do not take orders from you." Eri then said.

"It is not an order Eri, it's a fact. That's why I asked him to go with me. So I can start erasing you in his heart. And I know I can be the good partner he needs. We've been living together for two weeks now. I do admit into tempting him Eri. And I know he denied everything. But you chose to believe the lie and let him go. Do you even know why he let you go ten years ago? Did you even ask him why he didn't come after you? No Eri. You just left him when the going gets tough. Do you even know why he didn't contest that divorce of yours?" When Eri remained silent, Reiko continued. "That's what I thought. But it's all over now anyway. Perhaps, you no longer love him, it's been ten years. Time can change everything even our feelings. We have to go now." Reiko bowed and then left.

Before she could come out though, Eri spoke. "I will talk to him."

Reiko smiled to herself. "What for?"

"I don't answer to you." Eri then pushed the intercom. "Midori, can you send Kogoro here please?"

Moments later, Kogoro entered Eri's office. "You wanted to speak to me, Eri?" He asked.

"I shall leave the two of you then. See you at the car, Kogoro."

The detective nodded as he looked at Reiko who left. Once the door was closed, Kogoro turned to Eri. "Yes, Eri?"

Eri tried to hold her tears. She made a mistake. "Anata… Don't… Please don't…" Eri said. She doesn't really know what to say.

Kogoro just looked confused. "Don't what?"

"Don't go with her." The tears that she's been holding back fell.

"Eri…" Kogoro is still confused. He saw Eri's tears. Leaning over her table, Kogoro took off her glasses and held her face with his hand as he wiped her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, Eri."

The lawyer just met his gaze. She can see confusion on his face. Doesn't he get it? "Anata…"

"Am I hurting you again, Eri?" He asked. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"No… I am hurting myself. I hurt myself because I didn't believe in you."

Kogoro remained silent. He walked to Eri's side and gently kissed her hair. "Eri, I never really deserved you. Divorcing me is the best decision you made."

"But…"

"Sssshhh… Everything will be alright. Go with the divorce, Eri. I just one request."

"W-what?" She asked looking at his eyes.

"Don't ever think that I replaced you with Reiko. Don't ever think that there's any woman I could possibly love more than you." He then cupped her chin and placed a passionate quick kiss on her lips. "Goodbye Eri… Thank you for everything."

Eri wants to hold his hand. She wants to tell him that she loves him. But he left. Perhaps, never to come back again. Someone that she used to know.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(AN: This part will be a songfic. I just feel the need to add this song on this story. Song title is Don't Say Goodbye)**

 ** _Today I heard my favorite song on the radio_**

 ** _I close my eyes and saw our first hello_**

 ** _And then I saw the time we fell in love_**

 ** _In each other's arms_**

 ** _I open my eyes and you were gone_**

Eri lied on her bed. She's locked herself inside her room and cried. It was their favorite song playing on the radio. She had been in love with him since they were young. All the fights she had with him then were to get his attention. For him to notice her. Little did she know that he did.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

 _"Why do you always need to protect me?" Eri asked irritated to Kogoro._

 _"Because I love you! I love you more than anything else in this world"_

 ** _-END FLASHBACK-_**

Eri stood to turn off the radio. She didn't need a reminder of their favorite song. She doesn't want to remember how happy they were. And then her thoughts drifted into her leaving him. Ran was young. Yes Kogoro insulted her cooking. She left their home thinking that Kogoro would go after her. But he never did.

 ** _Suddenly I realized how I love you so_**

 ** _And how I get surprised without your love_**

 ** _Since the time we said goodbye_**

 ** _It's hard to make you stay_**

 ** _How I wish you'd never go away_**

She didn't even say goodbye. Because they aren't really supposed to end everything. She loves him. Yes she focused everything on her work. Yes she became successful but not one night passed by that she wished he was there with her. That she would feel his embrace, his kisses. That he would say again how beautiful she is. And that he loves her.

 ** _CHORUS:_**

 ** _Don't say goodbye_**

 ** _It's hard to let you go_**

 ** _Tomorrow seems so far away for me to know_**

 ** _If you and I will always be in love forevermore_**

 ** _Just leave me with the memories_**

 ** _All alone_**

 ** _All alone_**

But earlier, he said it. He said goodbye to her. It was like a thousand daggers pierced through her heart. After the divorce, it would only be their memories that would be left. She won't be with him anymore. She had always blamed Kogoro's attitude as the reason for their separation. But she just gave up on him.

 ** _Today I read your letters_**

 ** _And waited for your call_**

 ** _I wondered if you think of me at all_**

 ** _And then I turn the radio on_**

 ** _And heard our fav'rite song_**

 ** _Then I knew you'll soon be coming home_**

Then, Eri rummaged through the box that kept their memorabilia. There it was. His little notes to her that she kept since high school. None of them contains anything special. She went through and read it. Mostly just sweet nothings. A lot of guys do those but Kogoro is not like any of those guys.

Does he even think of her? Does he remember all the things she's remembering now? Is he creating new memories with Reiko? All she wants is to have him back.

 ** _CHORUS:_**

 ** _Don't say goodbye_**

 ** _It's hard to let you go_**

 ** _Tomorrow seems so far away for me to know_**

 ** _If you and I will always be in love forevermore_**

 ** _Just leave me with the memories_**

 ** _All alone_**

Should she just let him go? Can she let go of her happiness? Can she live knowing that he is spending his forever with someone else? Eri tried to look inside her. The answer is NO. She cannot. And she won't. She will get her husband back. And not Kogoro or Reiko can stop her.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: This song popped in my mind to write some background for them… Another one on Kogoro's end as well in the following chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Another songfic on this part. Song: When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars. I'm updating a little early than usual. Thanks for still reading through my story despite the long updates. Not edited so I apologize in advance for grammar mistakes.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro and Reiko went back after a week's vacation. The two had fun and enjoyed just being together. There were moments that they were just discussing the painful things in their lives and got drunk over it but nothing sensual happened between them- Kogoro would always deny her advances.

Eri has yet to file the divorce. Not that Kogoro is looking forward to it but he is just wondering why. He appreciated the vacation with Reiko a lot though. They made each other laugh. He definitely had fun. But when the night comes, he hoped it was Eri that he was having fun with. If only he wasn't stupid

 ** _Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now_**

 ** _Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_**

 ** _When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down_**

 ** _Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_**

 ** _And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_**

Kogoro lied on his bed. He wonders why he hadn't really changed this bed. But it has Eri's memories in it. The feeling of her smooth skin on his as he wrapped her in his arms after a passion filled night. Yes the bed is bigger for him now that she is gone.

The detective stood and turned off the radio. Their song was playing. When they were together, they would pause on whatever they were doing just to sing along with their song.

How many times did their common friends talked to them about getting back? How many times did he tell them that it was for the best? Pain courses through his entire being when someone would casually mention her. Or he would notice how she became so successful without him.

 ** _Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize_**

 ** _That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_**

 ** _Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_**

 ** _Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

 ** _Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._**

All she wanted was to appreciate him from saving her life that day. But he had to be an idiot and insult her cooking. Damn, he was young and wild. Truth be told, he loved their verbal spars. But that was an emotional day- he shot her. He should have given her flowers and told her how much she means to him. Or after the fight, he should have held on her hand and never allowed her to leave. Perhaps he could've just told her not to cook and brought her to some romantic date and danced with her. So much perhaps!

 ** _My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_**

 ** _Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_**

 ** _Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_**

 ** _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_**

 ** _It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh_**

Damn his pride for not asking her to come back. Eri is beautiful and intelligent. She could've gotten any guy but she chose him. What did he do? He let her go. Now, even if he wants, he cannot just go back to her life. It is too late now to make amends when she has a good life going with her. Now, whenever he closes his eyes all he can see is her and how much did he lose.

 ** _Too young, too dumb to realize_**

 ** _That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_**

 ** _Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance_**

 ** _Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

 ** _Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._**

 ** _Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_**

 ** _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_**

 ** _To try and apologize for my mistakes_**

 ** _But I just want you to know_**

 ** _I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_**

 ** _Give you all his hours when he has the chance_**

 ** _Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_**

 ** _Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_**

 ** _Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!_**

Kogoro knows that he will always love her. One day, she will find the man for her. The one who would give her flowers instead of insults. The one who would hold her hand and never to let go. The one who would go to the depths of hell and back just to make sure that she will be happy. One who will dance with her with her until they grow old. One who will do all the things that he should have done when he was her man.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been a week since her father went home. At least he's home now. Ran hated the fact that he spent several weeks with the prosecutor and he didn't even say why. Perhaps he really has an affair with her. Though when she asked, Kogoro denied it and stated that they were just friends. The look on his face didn't really indicate that he was lying and somehow, she believed his dad.

Until now, she cannot believe that her parents are divorcing. But she still has a chance to bring them back together. After all, her mother has yet to file the papers. If her mother really wanted it, she should've done it already. All Ran has to do is to plan another getaway for the two. But she has to be subtle.

It was afternoon when Ran insisted that they all have a dinner together as a family. Kogoro rejected the idea as soon as she finished speaking but Ran cried. The moment she did, Kogoro agreed. After all, it was just a dinner. He can just be civil to Eri.

The hard part for Ran is to convince her mother. As always, that evening, Ran and Conan headed to her office. It was 6PM so for sure Eri is still in. She usually leaves at 7PM.

"Mom, we're having a dinner tomorrow night." Ran said. "Dad already agreed."

"He did?" Eri liked the idea that Kogoro is willing to go through dinner with her. She wants to talk to him but she doesn't know what to say. Still, she wants to see him. "When is this dinner?" Eri asked.

"Tomorrow night at 10PM. We will pick you." Ran answered. She was surprised that her mother agreed without any arguments but she won't question her about it.

"Ok pick me up at the salon I go to. I will be ready by 9:30 then we can head out to the restaurant."

"Oh thanks, Mom. I love you." _"That wasn't hard at all."_ Ran happily thought.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro drove thru the salon where Eri is in. Along the way, they heard a dropping sound follow by another clicking sound then a thud. Kogoro stop driving then. Upon checking, the trio was surprised to see a dead body on the trash can. Immediately, the contacted the police.

Eri and her hairdresser Hasaka Minayo saw the commotion. The police identified that the deceased is Nagasaku Shiro, a popular fighter. He had a cut on his neck. Seeing that there are hair particles found on the body, the detectives assumed that he got a haircut and Kogoro pointed Minayo as a culprit.

The lawyer then defended the hairdresser claiming that Minayo is doing her hair and was only gone for ten minutes and it is impossible for her to do the crime within that time span granting that she is of small stature and that the garbage can is down the hill.

The police, along with Kogoro and Conan investigated the scene. Conan figured out how the murder was done and tranquilized Kogoro to show his deductions. He then revealed that Minayo tied strings on the chair with wheels and place the body of the victim there having it seated Indian style. Afterwards, she tied it to her scooter. Then, Eri pointed out that the weapon is still in the trash bag.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The case is now solved and they all headed for dinner. Once they arrived though, Ran _received a call_ from Sonoko claiming that the latter _needs help with something urgent._ Before Kogoro and Eri could object, Ran dragged Conan with her and rushed out of the restaurant leaving her parents behind.

Kogoro and Eri both blushed with them being left alone. No one knew what to say. The waiter approached them though.

The two ordered after all, it was past 10PM and they both hadn't had their dinner. While waiting for their orders, Eri just stared outside and Kogoro moved to transfer to sit in front of Eri instead of beside her.

"How was your vacation with Prosecutor Kujo?" Eri then asked breaking the silence.

"It was good." Kogoro answered.

"You two seem to get along just fine."

"Yeah."

Their orders arrived before Kogoro can say anything though. He was actually thankful for the interruption. He doesn't know what else to say. The two ate in silence. Afterwards, Kogoro paid the bill.

"Let me take you home, Eri." He then said.

The two rode in silence. Kogoro went down and walked Eri to her door as it was the polite thing to do.

The silence between them was killing Eri. Finally she snapped as she opened the door to her apartment. They headed inside and sat on the couch.

The lawyer turned to the detective. "So this is how you want it then? After all we've been through, we see each other and just pretend that nothing happened between us?"

Kogoro then looked at her. Confusion written all over his face. "Huh?"

"That Kogoro. You ignore me, act polite with me, like I am some stranger instead of your wife." Eri's tears fell.

"Is there a problem, Eri?"

"You want to know the problem is? It's me, Kogoro. I am the problem." She screamed at him. Her tears falling freely on her eyes. "Because I am hurting even if I don't have the right to be hurt. I wish I could take the pain because I wanted this, right? It was my choice to leave you. I hope I can tell you to be happy with Reiko, but I can't. I wish I can! But I can't. Perhaps you're thinking that I am such a bad person. I am hoping that you will still choose me even if I left you. After I did that damn divorce." Eri's voice now turned to be a whisper. Just enough for Kogoro to hear. "But instead of letting you go, I am hoping that you will still want me in your life. For you to take me again. Just have me again please."

"You don't know Eri how much I want to have you back but I am scared. I am scared that maybe I will mess up again then you will leave me. What would be left of me then if you leave me again? Every day, even when we're apart, my love for you keeps on growing and as it grows, the fear inside of my heart grows as well. I just want you to be happy Eri, even if I am not the reason of it."

"I can't take away the fear you are feeling, Kogoro. Only you can do that. All I can do is to promise that I will never leave you again. Because I already know that I cannot be without you anymore. Don't worry, I won't force you because I understand. But I won't give up, Kogoro. I will take on any challenge just so I can be with you again. And I will not get tired of waiting, just have me back."

"Eri…" Kogoro then said.

"No, let me speak. All I want is for us to be together once more because I don't know how to start again without you."

"I still have it in my head and in my heart that day that you left. It is completely my fault. I was never the good husband I promised to be when we got married. All I ever did was to hurt you. If there's something I regret in my life, it is the fact that I never let you feel how important you are to me. There's nothing more I want in this world than to have you back. But I have to let go of my happiness for something better. For your own good."

"You are my happiness. The only good thing is for us to be together. I am sorry, Kogoro when I gave up on you."

"Don't be sorry Eri. I brought this to myself and I understand the pain that you brought me. After all, I deserved it."

"Why do you keep on blaming yourself Kogoro? It is my fault too."

"No Eri. It was never your fault. Trust me that this is my fault and that I am so sorry for it." Kogoro smiled at her then gently held her hand. "Divorcing me is the best decision you ever made." Kogoro then left Eri's house.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Several days later, Eri is reviewing another case presented to her. Iwamatsu Toshio was accused of killing Ishigaki Tadashi. Another courtroom battle between her and Reiko. There are no evidences against her client though but he was caught with the victim's blood in his shirt.

The day of the trial arrived. Kogoro along with Ran and Conan went to the hearing. During the hearing, one of the jurors, Kobayashi Sumiko, pointed out that the painting shown on the screen is upside down. This triggered Conan to do an investigation. After the hearing, Conan, Kogoro, Ran went to the crime scene. Prosecutor Kujo was already there though. When they checked the painting, blood was at the back of it and when the opened the back, they got a copy of the IOU of the suspect Iwamatsu Toshio. The prosecutor now has a critical evidence against the suspect.

Conan was not satisfied though. Noticing a stand with a vase mark on it, raised the young detective's suspicions. After they investigated, the housekeeper found the vase on the garbage collections. It was not taken because the collection was for flammable trash only. Conan now understands who the culprit is.

After a couple of days, the trial was resumed. This time, Kogoro as a special witness. Conan tranquilized Kogoro and explained how Tsukano Toru was actually the culprit. Toru, planned to steal the land deed his sister left for him. He killed the victim, then the suspect arrived. Toru hid at the back of the door. The suspect slipped on the victim's blood then accidentally knocked the vase which Toru used to hide the weapon. When the housekeeper saw the dead body, Toru slipped out of the room and then pretended that he just arrived then asked the housekeeper to call the police and an ambulance. He then asked the housekeeper to call the police and ambulance. During this, Tsukano took the vase to the garbage collection site outside, hoping that it would get collected and disappear. But unfortunately it didn't, so he decided to take the knife and the gloves out of it and throw it in the park pool. But while removing the murder weapon from the vase, he left blooded fingerprints inside, which became the crucial evidence about him being the culprit.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The court session ended. Another victory for Eri. When they were at the lobby, Eri approached Reiko who was talking to Kogoro.

"May I have a word with you?" Eri asked. Kogoro, again, just nodded politely to her much to the lawyer's dismay.

"Certainly Kisaki-sensei." Reiko then followed Eri in the lawyer's lounge.

"Stay away from my husband." Eri went straight to the point. No need for introductions.

"I guess I will wait for Kogoro to say that to me. What's it for you anyway? You're getting a divorce."

"Yes we are but that doesn't mean that-"

"So I will get promoted to a wife after all." Reiko smiled then cut Eri off. "It's high time anyway. And just like what I said before, don't interfere with us anymore. You played safe with him, I took the risk. I deserve him."

"Congratulations then, my friend. You are now a certified home-wrecker."

"Me? I didn't have to wreck anything. You did it on your own. Come on Kisaki-san, you were practically throwing him to me. That's what he said. Anyway, he's starting to move on. I suggest you do the same."

"He is still my husband, Kujou-san."

"I just don't know why you keep on insisting that. You're the one who asked him to sign the divorce, right? What's the problem now?"

Eri met the prosecutor's eyes. "I love him." She silently said.

"Love? Ha! You are just possessive of him. If you love him, just the thought of losing him would weaken you. But damn you've been separated for ten years. You've learned to live without him. Now, I came in the picture wanting him and all of a sudden you go all ballistic wanting him back? If that's how love is then screw love."

"I never learned to live without him. I just learned to live with the pain of losing him." Eri felt tears in her eyes. "Reiko, you can take anything away from me. Just not him." Her voice now pleading.

"That's your own doing. When things got difficult, you left him. Kogoro loves you. Yes. But that is not a reason for you to hurt him. You don't know the pain he is experiencing because of you."

"And do you?" Eri asked but the prosecutor just smiled at her then left.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri headed over the car park where Conan, Ran and Midori were waiting. On the other end of the car park, she noticed Kogoro and Reiko also headed to the prosecutor's car where Reiko's assistant was heading. Before Eri and her company were able to get inside their car though, two men on a motorcycle passed by them which made them look at the men.

While Reiko's assistant was opening her car, a bike stopped in front of them. Kogoro saw them fire their guns and pushed Reiko out of the way. Three gun shots were heard and before they know it, a bloodied Kogoro fell on the floor.

"Anata!" Eri shouted as she rushed to her husband. Conan though quickly used high powered shoe to kick the trash can. The back rider fell but the driver had gotten away.

"Call the police and an ambulance." Conan shouted to anyone who can hear. Then he ran towards the culprit with Ran closely following. Her mother is with her father and right now, the suspect is getting away.

The two chased the culprit. Luckily, a police was nearby and was alerted when Ran paused briefly to tell what happened. The police having no choice as the perpetrator fired so he shot him on the leg when they reached an open alley.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eri cannot wait for the ambulance. She asked Reiko's assistant to help Kogoro get in the car.

"E-Eri?" Kogoro asked. Eri was cradling her husband's head. Reiko was driving and her assistant sat on the front passenger seat.

"Ssshhh… Anata… Don't speak. We are almost on the hospital now." Eri said in tears.

Kogoro, with his bloodied hand, wiped Eri's tears with his thumb. "E-Eri… don't cry. I hate it when you do…" He said with all the strength he could muster.

But this just made Eri cry harder. "Don't speak…"

"I… love you… Eri… and, tell Ran… she is a brat… but… I love her…"

"K-Kogoro… don't speak…" Eri then again tried to stop Kogoro.

"I am-"

"I SAID DON'T FUCKING SPEAK! DO YOU HEAR? YOU'RE WIFE IS TELLING YOU TO STOP SPEAKING! Please, anata. Don't speak as if you're dying… please don't…" Eri then kissed her husband to shut him when he was about to speak. But then when she's done, she saw his husband's eyes were closed. "Kogoro?" She tried to wake him up. "Kogoro you asshole. Don't you dare die on me!" Eri is panicking. She is holding a motionless Kogoro. "If you fucking die, I will fucking follow you wherever you go and kill you myself."

"Feel his pulse." Reiko said who is now entering the hospital.

Eri did and then felt his pulse though weak. She breathed a sigh of relief but still immensely worried.

Immediately upon arriving, the hospital staff entered him into the emergency room. Eri tried to follow but the emergency doors were closed.

"Let me in!" She was on hysterics. Two nurses held her but she is still trying to get inside the emergency room.

"Please madam, calm down." One of the nurses said.

"That is my husband inside! Don't tell me to fucking calm down!"

Having no choice, the nurse drugged her. Eri felt a prick of a syringe on her hand. When the medicine

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The police arrested the culprit and brought him to the same hospital. Ran couldn't stop crying for her father. It has been two hours now. She is in Eri's room and gave instructions to let them know if there is any progress in her father inside Eri's room.

Moments later, Eri slowly woke up to see Ran who's still in tears. Right then she knew that it wasn't a dream. Kogoro was shot.

"Mom…" Ran went to her mother and then hugged her. "Oh mom…"

Eri cried with her daughter. "Your dad, Ran… You're dad…"

Ran is still crying and can feel her mother hurting. "Dad… is a tough guy, mom… He will make it."

Another two hours passed. Ran let her mother sleep. The doctor came in though and instantly, the lawyer woke up.

"Are you the family of Detective Mouri Kogoro?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. I am his daughter. How is my father?"

The sadness in the doctor's face wasn't left unnoticed by both Eri and Ran. "How is my husband?!" Eri asked expecting the worse.

"He survived… But he is in coma. He lost too much blood and we had to do several blood transfusions. I apologize, we tried what we can."

"What do you mean?" Ran asked.

"He was hit with three bullets. One on his leg, the other on his left shoulder. The third one is the most critical, it hit a vein in his heart. We were able to do operate on him but he has yet to regain consciousness. He has to remain in the ICU as his heart is still not stabilizing."

"I-is he going to live?" Ran asked. Eri is still trying to recover from the information that the doctor just gave.

"From this point on, we just have to leave it to him." The doctor honestly said.

"C-can I see my husband?" Eri then asked.

"Yes, however we can only allow one person inside the ICU."

"You go ahead mom. I will get some clothes for you to change." Ran thought knowing that her mother couldn't rest until she sees Kogoro. Besides, her mother is still wearing the hospital gown as her clothes were all bloodied.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The room was dark with only a night light on the wall above the bed. Several monitors are there and tubes are hooked into the detective giving additional light. Eri looked at her husband. A tube in his mouth. She is definitely not a doctor but looking at the heart monitor, she understands what the doctor was talking about earlier. Eri sat on the chair beside Kogoro and held his hand.

"Anata… Do you remember when we were in high school we were always fighting? I was already in love with you then. Just that, I couldn't say it so I pick fights with you." Eri smiled as she recall. "I hated it whenever you and talk to other girls. Then, there was this Valentine when a girl left you a chocolate inside your locker. I saw it so I opened your locker to remove it. But I was surprised because there were a lot. So I took them all and burnt those. Then, I was waiting for you to ask me to the prom but you didn't. I was so disappointed so I accepted Toshiko's invitation. And you went with that Misako bitch. I was so jealous back then. But you surprised me when you danced with me. Then you told me that you really wanted to ask me out but you didn't think I will agree. I was so happy then especially when you gave me that flower you took from the school garden." Eri smiled as she recalled their relationship.

"Then you asked me to marry you. I already wanted to be a lawyer then. But you said, we can get married and still work on our degrees. You became a police and I your housewife while studying. It was hard but you always make me so happy that I didn't mind. As long as I am with you, it was all worth it."

"Anata… can you please wake up now because… because… I love you. I love you so much. Please… don't leave me and Ran. You know, I need you back. Because our story is not yet finished."

Eri's attention was caught by the opening of the door. "Excuse me Kisaki-san. I am sorry but I have to ask you to leave."

Eri just nodded and headed towards the door. She didn't see Kogoro's fingers move.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: Hang tight everyone. Last chapter will be posted next week. Will Kogoro survive? Will Reiko finally win or is love lovelier the second time around for our favorite couple? Let me know your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

THE FINALE: My apologies for the long delay... Work is too much this time of the year...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The culprit who was caught told the police of the mastermind. It appears that someone was against the prosecutor as she successfully put to jail the brother of the mastermind. After two days, the police were able to apprehend them.

Meanwhile, Kogoro's heart finally stabilized and he was transferred to the hospital room from the ICU. He is still hooked up to the machines and has yet to wake up from his coma. Every day, Ran and Eri with Conan are there. Prosecutor Kujo also visits every day. Eri would leave once the prosecutor is in and then would return once she is gone. The lawyer sleeps in Kogoro's room and took leave of absence from work.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was Kogoro's sixth night in the hospital. Ran and Conan are at home to get some sleep as there is school tomorrow.

"You know, Kogoro, I think you're just being so lazy. Why don't you go and wake up now?" Eri said tears brimming in her eyes again. "Come on you bastard… Wake up now please. Please… Because I don't think I can still take it, anata." Eri would switch from pleading to being angry to pleading again. "Anata, I am your wife. Do as I say. Wake up now. I promise…" Eri cried. "I promise to give you beer."

Eri felt Kogoro's hand hold hers. She looked on it and then suddenly, Kogoro moved as if waking up. Seconds later, Kogoro gently opened his eyes and looked at her. Eri was just so happy she kissed him fully on his lips. After the kiss, Kogoro still looks disoriented. He removed the tube on the side of his mouth then spoke: "Honey… Am I in heaven now?" still looking disoriented.

Eri gave a small laugh and then kissed him. "Oh anata, I-I thought you were going to die." Eri said. "You bastard! I was so worried." Kogoro doesn't look like he understands her though. Eri then called the doctors. Then while they were looking at him, she called Ran. The teenager arrived within minutes.

After the doctor checked on him, he decided that Kogoro has passed the worst is on his way to recovery. He still looks pale and the doctor advised that he stay in the hospital for a few more days for observation.

"Dad… I am so happy you're alright." Ran hugged then kissed her father on his head.

"Nyahahaha… Nothing can put the great MouriKogoro down." He said bragging.

"Shut up, anata."Eri then spoke. "Didn't you know? You were in coma for six days!" Eri said as if scolding Kogoro.

"SIX DAYS?!" The detective was surprised.

"Ran, Conan. Why don't you go home and get some rest. It is late and you still have to be in school tomorrow."

Though hesitant, the two complied. Ran kissed her father goodbye.

Once they left, Kogoro seemed to be tensed. Only the two of them in the room now.

"Thanks for being here, Eri." The detective then broke the silence. "I understand you have work to do."

"It's nothing." Eri asked. Truth be told, she is disappointed. Why is he thinking about her work? He's more important than that. They can fire her for all she care.

"Well, it's late. It is best if you head home. After all, tomorrow is a working day."

"Are you asking me to leave?" the lawyer then snapped with her husband.

"Oh…o-of course not. I was just thinking that you need to rest." The detective stammered. "I know you can't just leave your work, it is important for you."

"Do you think my work is more important than you?" Her eyes fierce. "You are more important than me being a lawyer. I've been here day and night watching over you… Talking to you… Asking you to wake up because I…" Eri stopped. She hadn't mentioned to him that he loves him. Not to him.

"You what, Eri?"

"I care for you, idiot. And what's your deal taking all of those bullets, you asshole?!"

"You were there, right? I can't just look at those men who were trying to kill Reiko."

"Reiko again? Oh yeah, you got to save your mistress. Making yourself a hero so you can endear yourself to her!" She is really angry now. Her mind is telling her to stop as he is still weak but she cannot contain the anger inside her husband playing hero to that woman.

"Eri, how many times do I have to tell you that she is not my mistress? She is not my mistress Eri. What are you talking about? I would've done the same thing for anyone- even you."

"Really? Last time I checked you were the one who shot me!" Eri regretted her words as soon as it came out. Kogoro's eyes left hers but not before she noticed the pain in them. "Anata… I'm so-"

"Don't Eri… Please don't apologize. It was my fault." Kogoro silently said.

"You didn't have a choice." Eri tried to touch him but the detective just gently shrugged her off.

Kogoro held his face in his palms. His gentle shaking let Eri know that he is crying. "God… I shot my wife… I fucking shot my wife! If I wasn't in the police back then you would've remained safe!"

Eri felt his pain. She just said it to get back to him. "Kogoro please…"

"I am so sorry, Eri… I am so sorry for shooting you like that." His eyes filled with tears caught Eri's. "Do you know, you were just a dream that came true? But I never really deserved you."

"Shut up, you idiot. I never wanted anyone but you."

Kogoro held her hand. "File the divorce. You deserve someone better. Someone who could protect you not harm you. Someone who can appreciate you who isn't like me." He was about to let go of Eri's hand but she held tightly instead.

"I only want you, Kogoro. Don't go blaming yourself for something you cannot control. If you didn't fucking shoot me in the leg, I would've fucking died."

"Every day, I have to live with the fact that I hurt you, Eri."

"I am more hurt that you don't want to be with me anymore!"

"It's for the best."

"How can you decide what's best for me? This is my life!"

"I don't regret it. Look at you Eri. You got your dream. The most famous lawyer in Japan."

"Do you think those are important to me? No, Kogoro. Because I would throw all of those in a heartbeat just to have you again." She then kissed his knuckles. "Don't you know you idiot? I love you."

The detective remained silent looking at her. "I love you so much, Eri but…"

"If you love me Kogoro then you love me. No buts." Eri cut off. "Please… I didn't mean to blame you on that incident. I was just trying to get back at you that's why I said it now. But I've always respected your decision. Don't go blaming yourself for something you don't have control over. And I was the one you shot. I forgive you then. So now I am telling you to stop this nonsense of yours. Do you want us to be apart? It is so hard to think that just because of that one damn incident, we can't be together anymore."

"File the divorce, Eri. You don't need me."

Before Eri can deliver her rebuttal though, Reiko entered the room. The prosecutor immediately hurried to Kogoro and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was just brief still Kogoro blushed. Eri who saw her husband's reddening face, got really upset but held herself.

"Kogoro-chan… I am glad you are alright. Your doctor called me right away when you woke up. I just got caught in the traffic. God, you shouldn't have done that. Thank you for saving my life."

"What are you doing here?" Eri asked seething in anger.

"Oh, sorry Kisaki-sensei. I didn't see you. While you are the greatest lawyer I've ever encountered in my career, your ability to notice the obvious is really disappointing. Of course, I am here to see Kogoro-chan. I would've been here all the time if it wasn't for you who threw me out." She then headed to face Kogoro. "Kogoro-chan, I'm sorry. It just happen that you two are still married so by law, she still has a right over you. That would be fixed soon. Anyway, how are you Kogoro-chan?"

Eri just wanted to go and kill this woman. It's a win-win situation. She gets rid of this bitch then take her husband back plus she might get a reward from those guys who didn't succeed in killing her. Heck, she might even represent them.

Kogoro just scratched her head and tried to be his usual self. "Nyahahaha… Those bullets can't put the great Mouri Kogoro down."

Reiko laughed and Eri just wants to punch her on the mouth and let her swallow her teeth. "Oh you are so funny."

"Kujou-san," Eri then called irritated. "Can you make yourself disappear? My husband needs to rest."

"Oh Kisaki-san, I can take it from here." Reiko bowed her head as if to thank Eri. "Kogoro-chan and I understand that you are such a busy person and you've been watching over him since day one."

"In case you have forgotten, the reason why they let me stay is because I am his wife."

"One word. DIVORCE." Eri just looked at her. "What? Changed your mind again?"

"Kujou-san…" Kogoro called.

"What Kogoro-chan? You are going to tell me that you love her again? Kogoro, if she misses you, she should've called. If she cares, she should've shown it. But she didn't for ten fucking years. Kogoro, thiswoman is not worth your time because it's obvious that you're not worth hers. We are all given the right to be stupid at some point in our lives. But you Kogoro are abusing the privilege."

"You don't know what you're saying, Reiko. I already told you it is my fault." Kogoro said calmly.

"Because you insulted her cooking? Come on, that's so shallow!"

"Please Reiko…" Kogoro pleaded. He can feel the tension rising though neither woman was raising their voice.

"How come she knows about that?" Eri asked Kogoro.

"Didn't you tell your wife how close we are, Kogoro-chan?" Reiko said to Kogoro but her eyes are on Eri.

"Reiko… please not now." Kogoro then pleaded.

Eri eyed Kogoro suspiciously. Reiko got the reaction she wanted from Eri. "Fine. I shall take my leave now." Reiko then left. She knows Kogoro would tell it to Eri soon.

Once Reiko is gone, Eri approached her husband. "So… how close have you gotten to Prosecutor Kujo?" her tone sent chills to Kogoro's entire being.

" _Oh well… God you should've just let me died out there."_ "Uhmmm… Well…" Kogoro then stuttered. "Oh look its 11PM. I think it's time for me to rest." Obviously he is trying escape death by Eri.

"Answer me you pervert." Eri'seyes is showing intense jealousy.

"B-but she's beautiful." Kogoro said silently but Eri heard.

"You asshole. What? She's more beautiful than me?" Eri snapped.

"O-of course not."Kogoro stammered. Eri looked away from him. Clearly upset. Kogoro then turned serious. "Eri… I-I am sorry."

"So something happened between you." Eri said silently. "D-do you… Do you love her now?" Tears now brimming in her eyes.

"E-eri… please let me explain first."

"Just answer me."

"We became close." Kogoro started. Eri was about to leave but Kogoro held her hand. "Let me explain first." The lawyer then stopped struggling. "I-I was tempted."

"Y-You betrayed me? While here I am trying to win you back. You told me no other woman, right?"

"Yes. But I have to tell you everything before…" Kogoro paused. "Before you go and file the divorce." Eri went silent. She remembered that Kogoro is still insisting on the divorce thing. The lawyer just remained silent and avoided meeting Kogoro's eyes. The detective decided to continue instead. "There was this time was when we saw you with that vet. I was upset so the two of us had some drinks. We went back to her apartment drunk. I promise to God, I thought she was you and she didn't bother to correct me. I was calling your name. But you called me that night. I don't even know why she was calling me babe."

Eri still did not say anything. Kogoro knows now that it is over. He finally let her go as if to say that he's letting her go.

"Do you love her?" Eri then said after a long pause. Kogoro didn't answer. "Answer me!" She then said without raising her voice.

"Reiko doesn't nag me. She's a lousy cook but she's a fan of Yoko. At night, we would talk about everything and nothing. She would let me talk and cry. I can tell her everything and not once did she judge me. She's beautiful and funny too behind that tough prosecutor façade of hers. I admit, I was tempted by her. There's just one problem…" Kogoro paused.

"What?"

"She's not you."

Eri remained silent. She looked intently into Kogoro's eyes as if to check if he meant what he said. But despite knowing his sincerity, Eri cried and ran outside his room.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kogoro was released two days later. Eri didn't visit him again but Reiko was always there. Kogoro told her everything that night with Eri. Since then, she's the one staying overnight with Kogoro on a spare bed.

The doctors still advised rest for Kogoro. He has to walk with a cane though. Kogoro always goes with Reiko to her office though he goes to his own home after. He just gets bored at his apartment especially with Ran and Conan being in school and he cannot accept any work yet. Anyway he can walk with the help of the cane. Reiko tried to make everything to put Kogoro in a happy mood but it all failed. He was hurt deeply by Eri and the worst part is, he is blaming his self.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mom, is it really over between you and dad?" Ran is in Eri's office. She left Conan outside with Midori.

"Ran, I know this is hard for you but your dad and I are over." The lawyer said. Her voice filled with sadness.

"Do you want it, Mom? Is this what you want?" Ran asked her eyes filled with tears.

"It is for the best."

"Mom is that what you want? Do you want to be forever separated to him? Just tell me mom and I will shut up and even go with you once you file that divorce."

Eri didn't say anything but she cried. Ran went to hug her. "I-I just don't know if we can fix this." Eri then said.

Moments later, Ran left with Conan. Eri was left thinking again about the divorce. Finally, she decided to talk to Kogoro.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The following day, Eri was surprised that prosecutor Kujou wanted to talk to her.

Reiko just stood in front of her. "Kisaki-san, I just came so you would know that I give up. Not because I want to but because you are all he needs. I love him and I will not apologize for all the things I did to get him. After all, you don't say sorry when you are in love. But all I can get from him are stolen moments. I can't stop falling for him. He keeps me anchored to the ground. When I feel that life is eating me up, he would go and cheer me by being his stupid self. I don't know why I had to meet him now that he's already married. I want him to be mine but the first move I made, he already cut me off and told me he's in love with you Eri. And I can't even get the role of mistress coz no matter how much you hurt him, he still cannot betray you. He chose you. Still, I wanted him so I tried so many times to steal him. But I am giving up now. Because no matter what I do, even when I undressed and seduced the hell out of him, he just turned his back on me and told me how much he loves you."

Eri could not say anything, she just stared at the prosecutor for what seemed like eternity. "Kujou-san…"

"Understand simply that I am giving up so you two can patch things with your marriage. I love him. At first, I just wanted him so I can finally win against you. But then I fell for my own trap. Now, if you still mess this one up, remember that I will be waiting in the wings. Only if that happens, I won't let him go."

"I-I guess I don't know what to say." Eri said. She really was surprised.

"You don't have to say anything. He chose you, not me. I just don't want him to hurt anymore." Reiko then turned to leave but spoke before she opened the door. "One more thing, Kisaki-san, next time you decide to cook for him, don't. If you still don't know, that detective husband of yours is a great cook. You can make him cower anyway." The prosecutor then left Eri's office. She knows she did the right thing but it doesn't mean that it didn't hurt.

Eri went back to everything that's happened. She admired Reiko though she is still irritated with her. But finally, the prosecutor is right. It's time for them to be back to each other's arms.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saturday night. Kogoro is waiting for Eri to arrive. He is inside a hotel room. Eri insisted on having it there so they can have privacy when they talk. Moments later, she arrived.

"Thank you for coming, Kogoro. How are you?" Eri asked. Kogoro is seated on the edge of the bed while Eri took the chair and positioned it in front of him.

"I am alright." Kogoro said. "So we are to discuss our divorce."

"Yes. You didn't read it so I will go straight to the point. I am going to ask you to pay up ten million yen."

"TEN MILLION YEN?! Eri, I cannot afford that." Kogoro was surprised.

"And I want the house." She added.

"The house? Where would I live?"

"You can live with Reiko anyway you're used into living there, right? You can go and have fun with her all you want!" She then stood and looked out the window, her back against Kogoro. "Anyway, that's a small price for your freedom."

"Is there anything else you want?" Kogoro stood and asked sarcastically.

"Full custody of Ran."

"Ran? Eri… please…"

"You got your choice though Kogoro." Eri then said as she walked closer to Kogoro her eyes meeting his. No space between them now.

"What choice, Eri?"

"You can stay married to me." She then pulled Kogoro into a deep kiss. Kogoro responded immediately. Eri took off his coat and then his shirt. "Love me, anata." Eri said between kisses.

Kogoro laid Eri on the bed. "No one else, Eri… Just you." He then devoured her mouth again. Their tongues fighting for dominance. "You are one scheming woman KisakiEri."

"This scheming woman is all yours, anata."

Once the two released the heat of their bodies, Kogoro had Eri wrapped in his arms. "I don't want to hope that you will still come back to me Eri. But if you do, then my heart can smile again."

Eri smiled at her husband. "Seeing that you cannot pay me ten million yen, I guess I have no choice but to take you back." She then turned serious. "Promise me you will never replace me, Kogoro. I don't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore Eri. I will just do what you want."

"Then, I want us back together. Do you know how many times I told myself, I won't go and talk to you about going back to me? I won't make the first move. But I guess I have to do it. Else, you won't make a move."

"So you decided to ask for ten million yen."

"I knew it won't leave you with any other choice but to stay married to me." Eri said then kissed Kogoro on his lips.

"You are a witch, you know." Kogoro said. "Eri I am so sorry. All I ever did was to hurt you but I promise, I won't mess up this time."

"I forgive you, anata. And I am sorry too…"

"Whatever for?"Kogoro asked.

"For giving up easily on you. I should've been with you."

"Ssshhh… Eri, you did the right thing leaving me. I am really a wrong choice."

"I never did regret loving you, anata. Not once did I think of you as a wrong choice." She kissed her husband again. "Do you know, after that talk we had in the hospital, I wanted to run back to you and tell you that I forgive you. I didn't because of my pride. But every night I have to fucking drink so I can take away the jealousy I felt that instead of me holding you as you get well, it was Reiko. Then Ran asked me if the divorce is what I want. My head is telling me yes but my heart says no. I am so tired of listening to my head. So I decided I am just going to follow my heart. Do you know how easy it is to tell everyone, even myself that I can forget you? It was so damn easy. But I cannot do it. What about our memories? The hardest part is letting go of our dreams. The dreams that we built."

"Eri, I love you so much. For so long. You're my first love and I was so lucky to marry you. But then I shot you. Every night I would dream that I killed you. So I drank until I am too drunk to even dream. Then I realized that I was pulling you down. I then smoked and gambled. I insulted you so you will leave me. I drove you away but I always have the urge to beg for your forgiveness and go back to you. There was this one time that I did. On the hotel where your co-worker was killed. It was our anniversary-"

"And you thought it would be perfect if we get back together." Kogoro looked at Eri quizzically. "I heard,anata. I even recorded it."

"I-I thought… the MD player."

"I play it over and over again, Kogoro. It makes me feel like you want me."

"That night at the hospital, I was telling you that you should divorce me but my heart is telling me to just go on my knees and beg for your forgiveness. But I thought it was for the best to let you go. I cannot even smile anymore. I know it was right for us to divorce for your own good but I cannot be without you anymore. Every night, I cry. I cry for the mistakes I did. I always want you, Eri." He then started to kiss Eri's neck. "In fact I want you right about now."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **AN: Sorry if the ending is somewhat rushed... I just want to finish the story since I have quite a lot on my plate now. Hope to write some KogoroxEri stories in the future.**

 **Thank you so much for all your time in reading my story.**


End file.
